Una segunda oportunidad
by Lillianne Moore
Summary: Cuando la guerra esta perdida ¿Qué sucede cuando un trío de amigas confían en la persona equivocada?¿Cómo es que llegaron al  pasado?Y lo mas importante ¿Podrán arreglar algo?O¿Los fantasmas de futuro las atormentaran por siempre? OOC.SB/HG/LV LL/SS HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

Hola, por una tarea de mi profesor de Literatura contemporánea debo comenzar a escribir mis historias en Español, porque apestó en este idioma.

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capitulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias: **OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

* * *

**Prologo**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

_La guerra es inevitable… _

Cuando escuche al profesor Lupin decir que la guerra entre mortífagos y aurores, estaba por llegar y que no podíamos hacer nada para pararla, a Harry estuve preparada, prometí estar siempre con los chicos, cuidarlos y estar con ellos hasta el final. Los seis fuimos en la búsqueda de horrocruxes, si los seis: Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y yo. Fue difícil, pero ¿Saben qué? Los destruimos todos… o eso creíamos.

**Fin Hermione P.O.V**

**Luna P.O.V.**

_Snape asesinado…_

Fue bastante difícil, pero los teníamos todos, el diario, el anillo, el relicario, la copa, la diadema, nagini. Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que Harry era uno de sus horrocruxes también, simuló su muerte para así protegernos a todos de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos.

Estábamos a punto de celebrar que el maldito de Voldemort estaba a un paso de la muerte cuando el profesor Snape se acercó a nosotros, nos asustamos y estábamos dispuestos a atacar pero el se apresuró a hablarnos, me miró y dijo algo in entendible sobre una chica de su pasado. Cayó al suelo y nos dijo que Voldemort tenía otro horrocrux, era Bellatrix. Íbamos tras ella cuando apareció Lucius Malfoy y asesino a sangre fría a su amigo.

Tras la muerte del profesor Snape sentí un vacío extraño en mi interior y algo se aclaró en mí. El no era un Mortífago, no era un traidor, siempre estuvo de nuestro lado, siempre estuvo en la luz.

**Fin Luna P.O.V**

**Ginny P.O.V.**

_Harry muerto…_

Luego de ver caer al profesor Snape tras la maldición asesina provocada por el hurón padre, nos separamos para buscar a Bellatrix, estaba como lo suponíamos al lado de su señor. Hermione le lanzó un Avada a Malfoy cuando este te acercaba peligrosamente a la espalda de Harry.

Voldemort se acercó a nosotros, Neville se fue tras nagini, Luna, Hermione y yo tras Bellatrix y Harry junto a Ron fueron tras Voldemort. De un momento a otro Hermione lanza la maldición asesina a Lestrange, desafortunadamente la maldición da a colagusano, yo intento atacar a Bellatrix cuando Riddle lo nota y nos ataca, Harry al percatarse lanza un _Expelliarmus_ y los hechizos se juntan. Una luz blanca resplandece por todo el gran comedor. Después de eso… nada… Ni Tom Riddle ni Harry Potter. Una segunda Luz resplandece y aparece Voldemort con mirada triunfante. ¿Harry muerto?

—… Muerto… — Un susurro se escapa de mis labios mientras veo a todos correr. Hermione ayuda a Madame Pomfrey a curar a los heridos, todos pasan cerca de mí, — Muerto — Digo un poco más fuerte para acostumbrarme a la idea de perder esos ojos esmeralda que me saludaban radiantemente cada día — Muerto — Grito y caigo de rodillas — Harry, mi Harry está muerto — Lo digo mil veces para convencerme a mi misma, las chicas se acercan a mi y me acuestan en una camilla. Hermione me da una poción y… todo se vuelve oscuro.

**Fin Ginny P.O.V**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

_Voldemort ministro de magia…_

Luego de la desaparición de Harry todas nuestras esperanzas desaparecieron con el, la gente tiene miedo, todos estamos obligados a asistir a Hogwarts, ordenes del nuevo ministro de magia ¡Adivinen quien es! Si, no es nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Tom Marvolo Riddle o Lord Voldemort, tenemos miedo, el ya sabe que no estamos muertos, que somos de la resistencia, hará lo que esté en su poder para acabar con nuestra vida o con nuestra cordura. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la nueva directora de Hogwarts es Bellatrix Lestrange, la subdirectora Dolores Umbridge y los profesores de estudios Muggle y Defensa contra las artes oscura son Rodolphus y Rabastán Lestrange.

Desde la batalla que finalizó con nuestras esperanzas de un mundo nuevo, sin prejuicios, Neville no ha dicho una palabra, Madame Pomfrey dice que es algo pasajero. Eso espero, Nev se ha convertido en mi apoyo. Hemos estado escondidos, estamos en la Mansión Black. Aunque no lo crean, luego de asesinar a Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa se acerco e imploró de rodillas que la ayudáramos, ella y Draco están y forman parte de la Orden del Fénix, hacemos lo posible por sobrevivir y por ganar esta guerra.

Ron está ahora en la madriguera con Molly y los Weasley, la madriguera es donde están los partidarios de la orden que se encuentran más grave, en la mansión de las hermanas Black estamos los que podemos seguir peleando.

**Fin Hermione P.O.V**

**Luna P.O.V.**

_Traidor en la Orden… _

Luego de enterarnos que todos seremos admitidos en Hogwarts, pero que debemos asistir obligatoriamente, nos quedamos inquietos, yo no podía dormir y me levante con la intención de dar un paseo por la mansión.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Preguntó una voz, al principio no la reconocí pero luego distinguí una mata de pelo ondulado de color marrón.

Hermione vestía un corto y revelador pijamas verde y plateado cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una Slytherin cualquiera, creo que es de Narcisa, ella se ha portado excelente con nosotras.

— Soy Luna, ¿Qué haces tan tarde en pie? ¿No podías dormir? — La mire, su mirada ya no tenía ese brillo de sabelotodo del que estábamos tan acostumbrados, creo que son las consecuencias de la guerra, mi mirada soñadora también desapareció a causa de esta.

— No estoy cansada, me siento impotente, no podemos hacer nada, la gente sufre, Voldemort cada día es mas poderoso, nos tiene donde quiere y sin Harry ya no hay esperanzas — Su voz sonaba tan triste y por momentos desesperada, sabíamos que no habían esperanzas, sólo un milagro podría ayudarnos

Estaba a punto de decir algo gracioso para subir el ánimo a Hermione cuando una vocecilla nos interrumpe.

— Chicas ¿Son ustedes? — Pregunta Ginny perezosamente, no la puedo ver pero estoy segura que acaba de despertar — Me asuste mucho, desperté y ninguna estaba en la habitación

Gin es quien peor lo está pasando, con Narcisa y Hermione hemos intentado ayudarle, perdió lo que más amaba. A su querido Harry

— Hay Gin ¿Qué malo nos puede pasar aquí? — Intentó animarla Hermione, sin éxito claro — Estamos a salvo, las únicas personas que saben de esta mansión son los otros miembros de la orden y nadie que le sea fiel a Dumbledore y a Harry nos traicionaría — La voz de Hermione con cada palabra se hacia un poco mas fuerte, como si estuviera convenciéndose a si misma también.

— La sangre sucia tiene la razón — Una voz muy conocida arrastraba las palabras y nos miraba con una mueca burlona — Mi sobrino nos advirtió que la débil de mi hermana era una traidora, No te preocupes Draco tu mismo podrás matarla.

— Drac… — Intenté hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, Bellatrix Lestrange nos miraba con odio y nos daba una sonrisa torcida diciendo ¡Las gané!

**Fin Luna P.O.V**

— _¡Stupefy! _— La primera maldición fue dicha por Hermione y dio en el Pecho de Avery.

Luego de esto miles de maldiciones fueron de un lado a otro no se distinguía de donde o hacia donde eran dirigidas, solo se sentía la magia fluir por el una vez maravilloso salón de baile de la mansión Black.

Narcisa como pudo aviso a la orden, estos no llegaban y las chicas se veían en apuros, unos minutos más tarde varios plop se sintieron.

TERROR era lo que sentían los pocos integrantes de la orden del fénix que alcanzaron a llegar, Narcisa y Hermione batallaban contra Draco, Bellatrix, Rookwood y Yaxley. Por otro lado Ginny y Luna se enfrentaban a los hermanos Carrow y a la mismísima Dolores Umbridge.

Remus, Tonks y Arthur se apresuraron a ayudar a Ginny y a Luna, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur fueron a asistir a Narcisa y Hermione.

La batalla estaba definida, la orden estaba a punto de derrotar a los mortífagos, la esperanza volvía a respirarse y a sentirse en el corazón de los de la resistencia.

— ¡Retirada! — grito Pius Thircknesse mirando fijamente a Bellatrix que reía como una desquiciada.

— No tan rápido — La risa de Bellatrix taladró los oídos de todos cuando Voldemort siseó las ultimas palabras — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Preguntó Burlescamente — Pero si es la orden del fénix ¿Creen que lograrán acabar con mis mal leales y letales mortífagos? — Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de cada presente cuando Voldemort comenzó a reír — Hoy me siento un poco Benévolo — Dijo con una mueca un tanto escalofriante — Tienen dos opciones, se unen a mi y acatan mis ordenes, o —

La cara de Bellatrix demostraba admiración y entrega al escuchar a su amo hablar, ella sabia que los "buenos" no aceptarían someterse a él, y ella estaría feliz de ofrecerse a acabar con los traidores de la sangre y sangre sucias de la orden.

— Bella acércate — Le hace señas con su brazo para que esta lo tome y se ponga a su lado — O morir — Dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Voldemort soltó a Bellatrix y comenzó a pasearse por la sala reconociendo a las personas que en esta se encontraban.

— Mi querida Narcisa — dijo, esta tiritó — Ya sabes cual es el destino de los traidores — Narcisa se arrodillo en frente del Lord intentando rogar por piedad — _¡Avada Kedabra! _

Todos dieron un salto al ver el cuerpo de Narcisa caer al suelo, sus ojos estaban blancos, ya no poseían el rico brillo gris que era tan característico. Bellatrix y Draco sonreían a más no poder, uno porque la fortuna Malfoy sería solo para él y la otra porque sería la única Black al servicio de su señor.

Voldemort siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse en frente de las tres chicas.

— La noviecita de Potter — Ginny tembló de pies a cabeza — El joven Malfoy dice que te dolió mucho la desaparición del pequeño Harry — Se burló, continuó caminando hasta pararse en frente de Luna, esta lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y temor, después de todo él había asesinado a su padre — La hija de Xenophilius Lovegood ¿Cómo está tu padre? — Preguntó descaradamente, avanzó un poco y se paró frente a Hermione — Y por último La señorita Granger — Por unos instantes sus ojos brillaron de una manera indescifrable — Una mente brillante sin lugar a dudas — Se acercó mas a ella — Una lastima que su sangre sea tan… sucia — Paso sus dedos por su cara burlándose de la mirada de asco que esta le daba — Y ¿Qué me dicen pequeñas? — Preguntó — Tú — apuntando a Hermione — Serás una gran madre para mi heredero — Tú — Apuntó a Luna — Una esposa Digna para mi fiel Dolohov — Y tú — apuntando a Ginny — La novia de Potter, serás una flamante esposa para Yaxley que tan leal a mi ha sido.

Lord Voldemort volvió a acercarse a Hermione, esta se dejo acariciar por el mientras que le daba una seña imperceptible a sus amigas. Unos segundos mas tarde las tres tomaron sus varitas y lanzaron un hechizo hacia Voldemort, sus súbditos se aproximaron y también atacaron, las chicas se vieron rodeadas por una luz blanca, la misma que rodeo a Harry y desaparecieron.

* * *

Veinte años más tarde, aproximadamente en el año 1990, el director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, daba el discurso de inicio de año, los alumnos de primer año escuchaban emocionados, los de cursos mayores ansiosos, sobre todo un grupo de cuatro jovencitos de aproximadamente 17 años, este era su último año y pensaban disfrutarlo al máximo.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Dijo — ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras y darles algunas indicaciones — Miró a todos los alumnos — Recuerden que los bosques están prohibidos para todos los alumnos, el conserje me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los pasillos ni en los recreos.

El director estaba a punto de mandar a los alumnos a dormir cuando una luz blanca alumbró todo el gran comedor y tres chicas cayeron causando un gran alboroto en la población tanto femenina como masculina del castillo.

Las chicas usaban pijamas y se veían bastante mal heridas, sus caras estaban llenas de sangre.

— Apártense — Gritó Dumbledore.

Los alumnos estaban muy sorprendidos, dos grandes sucesos ocurrieron esa noche; La aparición de esas bellas y heridas chicas, y el Profesor Dumbledore les gritó, eso nunca se veía en el colegio.

— ¡Albus! — Dijo Minerva extrañada — ¿Tienes idea de quienes son estas chicas?

— No lo se Minerva — El profesor las miraba por encima de sus gafas mientras se tocaba su barba — Ve a buscar a Poppy, se está demorando demasiado, y solo las chicas nos dirán quienes son.

Minerva se apresuró a la enfermería, sintió un pequeño cariño por aquellas tres desconocidas que por las heridas de su cuerpo parecían haber vivido la guerra, La profesora McGonagall estaba llegando al despacho de Madame Pomfrey cuando esta venia apurada saliendo.

— ¿Qué paso Minerva? — Pregunto extrañada — Estaba tranquila en mi recamara cuando siento gritos y tu corriendo ahora.

— Poppy, no es tiempo, unas chicas han llegado totalmente heridas a Hogwarts necesitamos que las veas.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Albus observaba a las chicas Minerva y Poppy aparecieron corriendo.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — Dijo Poppy cuando vio a las chicas sangrando en el suelo del gran comedor — ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Sabes quienes son? — Preguntó mientras con su varita las hacia levitar.

— Aparecieron de la nada — Respondió resignado Dumbledore — Mientras más rápido las ayudemos, más rápido sabremos quienes son.

Ya en la enfermería dejó a cada una en una cama y comenzó con los exámenes.

Luego de poner unos cuantos hechizos silenciadores Madame Pomfrey se aproximo a Dumbledore y McGonagall y les hizo señas con la mano.

— Albus — Comenzó en voz baja para no despertar a los pacientes — Estas niñas han sufrido demasiado, tienen heridas de magia negra, la maldición _Cruciatus_ ha sido utilizada en ellas

La cara de los presentes paso desde preocupación, furia, asombro hasta interés, no sabían quienes eran esas muchachas, ni como habían aparecido, ni de donde eran.

Estaban tan absortos en sus mentes que no notaron que una de las chicas despertó y comenzó a acercarse a sus amigas.

Ginevra Weasley despertó exhausta, no recordaba mucho, sabía que el Hurón Albino era un traidor, que los había vendido a Voldemort y que el muy cobarde ni si quiera había salvado a su madre. Vio a Luna y Hermione unas camas mas allá de donde estaba ella, se levanto desconcertada, ella debería estar muerta o algo por el estilo.

— _Así debe ser la muerte _— se dijo a si misma

Camino unos cuantos pasos y se acercó a la cama de una de sus amigas, la miró, se encontraba en un estado similar al de ella, aunque ya no sangraban, — _Sí, definitivamente estamos muertas _— Pensó mientras zarandeaba a su amiga.

— Hermione — Decía mientras movía a su castaña amiga — Despierta… Vamos… ¡Hermione oh por Merlín, McGonagall te ha reprobado transformaciones y Snape te reprobó Pociones! El profesor Dumbledore dijo que la única manera para que puedas pasar el séptimo año es que te cases con Nott.

Ginny observo triunfalmente como su amiga despertó asustada y mirando para todos lados.

— Deberías haber visto tu cara — Rió Ginny

— No es gracioso Ginevra — Respondió con el seño fruncido su amiga — ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y donde está Luna? — Preguntó un poco más calmada

— No lo se — Se tocó la cabeza mientras reía por una estúpida idea que le surgió en su cabeza — Luna está por allá — Señaló — Durmiendo.

Hermione se acercó a Luna y comenzó a moverla suavemente para que despertara.

— ¿Y de qué te reías hace unos momentos? Esta no es una situación muy graciosa, lo último que recuerdo es haber dicho que no me casaba con el imbécil de Voldemort y después que nos tiró unas maldiciones — Dijo Hermione moviendo mientras intentaba despertar a Luna

— De eso me reía precisamente — Bostezó — Creo que estamos muertas

— Y yo creo que esta es la enfermería de Hogwarts — Dijo soñadoramente Luna mientras las observaba

— Luna — Ambas fueron a abrazar a su amiga.

— ¿La enfermería? — Interrogó Ginny — Vamos chicas ustedes saben que

Desde que Bellatrix Lestrange es la directora de Hogwarts ni la enfermería, ni

El colegio se ven así.

— Silencio — Las hizo callar Hermione — No se dan cuenta que no sabemos donde estamos, ni quienes pueden estar escuchando por lo t…

— Mione — Dijo Luna como si le estuviera explicando a una niña de cinco años — Te digo que estamos en Hog…

— Exactamente señorita — La interrumpió Albus Dumbledore con una mirada brillante.

Luego de la desafortunada noticia que Poppy les dio, sintieron unos pasitos por la enfermería, pusieron atención a los que sucedía enfrente de sus narices.

— Hermione — Decía una de las chicas mientras la intentaba despertar

— ¿Crees que debemos hablarlas Albus? — Susurro McGonagall

— Tal ves, ¿Escuchaste eso Minerva? Te conocen — Dijo Poppy mientras escuchaban a la chica pelirroja hablar a su amiga.

— No creo que sea correcto seguir escuchando Albus — Decía Minerva mientras miraba a Dumbledore mientras este escuchaba cada palabra dicha por las niñas

— ¡En el Nombre de Merlín Albus di algo! — Albus, Minerva y Poppy se atragantaron al escuchar que la chica castaña había estado a punto de casarse con Voldemort.

— Las chicas creen que están muertas — Dijo enternecida Poppy

— Conocen Hogwarts, Vamos Albus diles algo — Reclamó Minerva

— Exactamente señorita — interrumpió Dumbledore

— Señor — Dijo correctamente Hermione — ¿Podría usted decirnos en que lugar nos encontramos?

— Hay Hermione si te digo que en Hogwarts — Responde la rubia

— Estamos muertas — Dice Ginny — Fíjense, Voldemort nos envió unas maldiciones, nos trago la luz blanca que trago a Harry, y estamos hablando con el profesor Dumbledore, que todos sabemos fue asesinado por mortífagos hace varios meses ¿Más pruebas? — Pregunta con una mirada ganadora

— Señorita — La interrumpe Dumbledore — Lamento interrumpirla, Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y como puede ver, no estoy muerto, ahora si fueran tan amables ¿Podrían decirme quienes son ustedes y de donde vienen?

— Difícil pregunta profesor — responde Hermione — Mi nombre es Hermione, ellas son — Señalando a Ginny y Luna respectivamente — Ginevra y Luna Granger, somos hermanas y estamos aquí por un intercambio — intentó mentir la castaña

— Verá — Prosiguió Luna — Nosotras somos estudiantes de Durmstrang y estamos muy interesadas en…

— Hay por favor — La interrumpió Ginny — Profesor usted sabe quienes somos, las chicas han estado estudiando seis años con usted y yo cinco somos …

— ¿En qué año estamos profesor? — Preguntó Hermione temiendo lo peor

— Hoy es Primero de Septiembre de 1990 — Respondió con los ojos brillando Dumbledore, estaba seguro que las chicas eran unas viajeras en el tiempo, lo que le inquietaba era lo que escucho unos minutos atrás, Voldemort tenía poder en su tiempo, por lo visto mucho poder.

— Profesor — Interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña — Creo que — Miró a sus amigas y espero que estas asintieran — Me presento, soy Hermione Granger, ellas son Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley, somos estudiantes de Hogwarts en el futuro, lo último que recuerdo es una pelea

— Voldemort trataba de entregarnos como esposas a sus mortífagos — Interrumpió Luna

— Salvo Hermione — Continuó Ginny — Qué sería su esposa

Las caras de los presentes estaban blancas a mas no poder, las chicas tenían una mirada que ningún adolescente debe tener, mientras avanzaba la historia Minerva se acerco a ellas y las abrazo, sin lugar a dudas esas pequeñas habían vivido mucho para su corta edad y ahora el destino les daba una segunda oportunidad.

— Y esa es la historia profesor — Termino de relatar Luna mientras bostezaba — No sabemos como volver.

— Ni queremos — Terminó Ginny

— De todas maneras hay que aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se nos está dando — Dice Hermione mirando cómplicemente a sus amigas — Sabemos todo sobre él, y el nada sobre nosotras — Termina con una mirada triunfal.

— No sabe con quienes se está metiendo — Dice luna con una mirada espeluznante acompañada de una risa un poco sicópata

— Bueno señoritas — Responde Albus luego de unos momentos de reflexión consigo mismo — Mañana serán seleccionadas como alumnas de intercambio, diremos que vienen de Beauxbatons, y que son mis sobrinas, las señoritas Hermione, Ginevra y Luna Dumbledore. Respecto a lo ocurrido hace unas horas, les haré un hechizo y borraré todo recuerdo de ustedes a los alumnos — Las chicas asentían en silencio mientras escuchaban a su "tío" hablar

— Minerva, ¿Puedes ordenar a un elfo que prepare una de las habitaciones especiales para mis sobrinas mientras yo termino de aclarar unos temas con ellas? — Pregunto el director del colegio

Minerva asintió en silencio y se fue directo a la cocina a buscar un elfo.

— Poppy, ¿Podrías ver que tienen las chicas? Tenemos que estar seguros que el viaje en el tiempo no les afectó físicamente

Apenas termino Albus de pedirle a Poppy ayuda con las chicas, esta se paro y tomo a Ginny de un brazo. Mientras Ginny y Madame Pomfrey se perdían en una de tantas camillas Dumbledore hablaba con las chicas restantes.

— Dígame señorita Hermione — La observo Albus, la chica se veía inquieta — La noto un poco inquita ¿Quiere hablarlo?

— No se de qué habla profes..

— Tío — La interrumpió Albus

— Tío — Continuó Hermione — No se cuanto escucharon profesor y…

— Lo que Herms quiere decir "tío" — Luna hizo énfasis en la última palabra — Es que no sabe si ustedes escucharon que ella era la futura esposa de Voldy

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder alguna pesadez a Luna aparecieron Minerva y Poppy al mismo tiempo, Minerva se acercó a Albus y le comentó que la habitación estaba lista para las niñas.

— Albus — Dijo Minerva seriamente, todos se voltearon a verla — Quiero adoptar como mi hija a una de las chicas — mientras lo decía miraba a Hermione — La señorita Ginevra tiene el cabello rojo al igual que tú cuando eras joven, y la señorita Luna posee tus mismos ojos celestes, en cambio Hermione posee el cabello Marrón tal como yo.

Albus miró a los ojos a Minerva entendiendo la indirecta, esta le respondió la mirada dándole a entender que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Dumbledore observó a su querida Minerva y le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

— Minerva — Esta lo observo — Sí tu lo quieres las adoptaremos como nuestras hijas.

Mientras los dos adultos conversaban sobre la adopción de las chicas y de hacer de una vez por todas publica su relación una muy divertida Luna miró a su nueva hermana.

— Te dije que eran pareja — Canturreo Luna en el oído de Hermione

— Basta Luna — Respondió divertida Hermione

— Bueno mis niñas — Interrumpió la pelea Minerva — Me complace informarles que ustedes señoritas pasarán a ser ahora: Hermione Minerva Dumbledore McGonagall, Luna Atena Dumbledore McGonagall y Ginevra Ariana Dumbledore McGonagall.

Las chicas miraron a su "madre" y le sonrieron, tendrían una familia, hermanos y paz ¿Qué más podrían pedir?

Madame Pomfrey atendió a las dos pequeñas restantes, les dio una poción para dormir y las mando a la cama.

La nueva familia se fue a dormir con la esperanza de un nuevo día, las chicas estaban tranquilas, en este nuevo mundo no las perseguían, ninguna estaba obligada a casarse con un sucio mortífago y si de algo estaban seguras era de que ahora estaban en las mejores manos, sus padres bajarían al mismísimo infierno con tal de protegerlas.


	2. Comenzando otra vez

Hola, por una tarea de mi profesor de Literatura contemporánea debo comenzar a escribir mis historias en Español, porque apestó en este idioma.

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capítulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias: **OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Comenzando otra vez**

Minerva McGonagall despertó a las 6:05 AM como de costumbre, se vistió y salio a patrullar los pasillos, los mismos alumnos madrugadores de siempre la saludaron cordialmente notando algo diferente en la estricta profesora, su seño siempre fruncido había sido cambiado por una radiante sonrisa.

— Profesora McGonagall — Saludó un Ravenclaw — ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?, se le ve feliz

— Macmillan — Respondió cordialmente — Arréglese esa corbata y valla a desayunar

— Si profesora

Minerva siguió en su recorrido por el colegio cuando decidió ir a despertar a sus hijas, caminó hasta el despacho del director y se apresuró a entrar.

— Albus — Dijo con una sonrisa en su blanca cara

— Si Minerva — Respondió este observándola divertidamente, pocas veces se podía ver a Minerva McGonagall de tan buen humor por las mañanas.

— ¿Crees que sería prudente ir a despertar a las chicas? — Preguntó

— Son las seis de la mañana Minerva — Intentó hacerla razonar Dumbledore, su esposa parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad — Recuerda como estaban ayer, deben querer dormir y descansar.

— Claro Albus — Razonó McGonagall — Pero tenemos que ver si están cómodas, o si les falta algo o si…

— Vamos a verlas Minerva — La interrumpió Dumbledore, claramente esa mujer hacia lo que quería con el.

Ambos profesores se adentraron en el colegio y comenzaron a buscar la habitación de sus hijas, al llegar el llanto de una y los intentos de consuelo de las otras los alertaron de que sus pequeñas estaban despiertas, y tal vez hace bastante tiempo.

Hermione Dumbledore despertó como siempre a las 6:00 de la mañana, reconoció el lugar y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, tomó un baño y se dispuso a relajarse un poco antes de despertar a las perezosas de sus hermanas, sabía que lo peor sería Ginny, a esa mujer ni un hipogrifo podía despertarla. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando un grito le alertó que su hermanita acababa de despertar y probablemente no había tenido un sueño placentero, se amarró la toalla al cuerpo y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación. Ginny lloraba y repetía Harry muerto, Harry muerto.

— Gin, pequeña — La abrazó — ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, desahógate

— No le veré más Herms — Le confesó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Ginny — Se unió al abrazo Luna — Eso aún no pasa, y nos preocuparemos de que Harry conozca el amor de padres, que tenga hermanos,

— Si Gin, si yo tengo que embarazarme para que Voldemort crea que la profecía es de mi hijo y Harry pueda tener una vida feliz, lo haré — Dijo seriamente la castaña.

— Piensa hermanita — Luna se movía a una orilla de su cama para que sus hermanas se acomodaran — Sabemos todo de Voldemort, cuales son sus horrocruxes, donde los tiene y como acabar con él.

— Deseará no habernos mandado a esta época el maldito — Bostezó Ginny mientras se acomodaba en la cama de su nueva hermana.

— Prometamos que no nos separaremos nunca — Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos — No puedo perderlas a ustedes también.

— Nunca — Prometieron Luna y Hermione.

Estaban cerrando los ojos nuevamente cuando un golpe en la puerta les alertó que ese día no podrían dormir mas. Minerva y Albus estaban pálidos por las declaraciones de las chicas, ellas estaban destrozadas, sobre todo la pequeña Ginny, tendrían que cuidarlas, aconsejarlas y sacarles esas ideas suicidas de su mente. Un ¡Adelante! Bastante perezoso les hizo ver que tal vez las chicas querrían seguir durmiendo, pero ya estaban ahí y entraron a la habitación, la escena los enterneció en demasía, Luna estaba en la derecha de la cama abrazando a Ginny que estaba al medio y Hermione en la izquierda hacia lo mismo.

Cuando las chicas notaron que sus padres eran los que estaban en la puerta, los recibieron con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

— ¡Buenos días! — Dijeron a coro

— ¿Cómo amanecieron mis chicas? — Preguntó con orgullo Minerva

— Con un poco de sueño — Respondió sinceramente Luna

— Aunque debo admitir que hace meses que no dormía así — Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

— Su madre — Miró a Minerva mientras hablaba — Quería asegurarse que estuvieran bien y que no les faltase nada ¿Necesitan algo niñas? — Preguntó Albus.

— Nada profesor Dumbledore — Se apresuró a responder Hermione

— Pequeñas, somos sus padres, ya no somos profesores — Las miró Minerva — Dígannos mamá y papá.

Se quedaron hasta bien adentrada la mañana conversando de sus preferencias, las clases que mas le gustaban, las que les costaban más. Minerva estaba orgullosa cuando escucho que su hija Hermione sacó 12 extraordinarios, que su hija Luna también y que Ginny solo falló el de pociones. Sus hijas si que eran inteligentes.

Dumbledore les pregunto a qué hora deseaban ser presentadas a los alumnos, casi estalla en carcajadas cuando vio como sus niñas empalidecían y no sabían que responder, al final la rubia sacó la voz por las tres y dijo que no había ningún problema con que fuera a la hora de la cena, así ellas podrían descansar un poco. Minerva se ofreció para cuidarlas durante la tarde y Albus decidió tomar las clases de transformaciones de su esposa.

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban bastante extrañados, ni la profesora McGonagall, ni el director Dumbledore estaban presentes en el desayuno como era de costumbre, estaban bebiendo su zumo de calabazas cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara, dijo algo al oído de un profesor y este sonrió.

— Alumnos y Alumnas — Dijo el profesor Dumbledore solemnemente — La profesora McGonagall hoy no hará sus clases de transformaciones.

Millones de murmullos se escucharon por el comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba feliz porque no tendrían clases de transformaciones, otros estaban preocupados por la salud de su querida profesora y algunos sólo querían comer.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Levantó la voz para que lo escucharan — Jóvenes, las clases de transformaciones las tomaré yo, puesto que Minerva está cuidando de nuestras hijas que arribaron ayer de Bulgaria para comenzar el sexto y séptimo año aquí en Hogwarts.

Si antes habían algunos murmullos en el gran comedor, ahora eran mil veces mas, todos los alumnos se preguntaban como serían esas chicas, y lo que más les sorprendió fue el hecho de que una relación entre profesores se les paso por alto.

EN LA MESA DE SLYTHERIN

— Más traidores de la sangre y amantes de Muggles — Dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando lascivamente a Bellatrix Black, ambos de séptimo año.

Pocos sabían que él y Bellatrix tenían una relación un tanto oculta, Lucius estaba obligado a casarse con Narcisa, una bella rubia de potente ojos azules, pero a el no le producía nada, en cambio su hermana Bellatrix era todo lo que el podía pedir, era mala, desvergonzada y no tenía ni un poco de compasión.

— Al menos serán sangre limpia — Bellatrix miro a Severus Snape mientras hablaba — Ya que Snape tiene una debilidad por las Gryffindor podría interesarse en una de las hijas de la amargada con el chiflado y su linaje se mantendría limpio — Lo miró con malicia — Oh — Dijo con falsa inocencia — Verdad que eres un mestizo.

— No los escuches Sev — Lo tranquilizo Narcisa cuando vio que este estaba sacando su varita para atacar a su "Querida" hermanita

Severus sonrió a Narcisa y salieron a los jardines de Hogwarts mientras Bella miraba triunfante como su débil hermana salía del gran comedor dejando a un furioso Lucius, sonrió con malicia, esta noche tendría compañía en su habitación.

EN LA MESA GRYFFINDOR

— ¿Escuchaste Cornamenta? — Pregunto un guapo adolescente de pelo negro y ojos grises — Chicas nuevas. ¡El gran Sirius Black tendrá unas nuevas conquistas! — Dijo mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

— Hay Black — Lo interrumpió Lilly Evans, los ojos de James Potter brillaron cuando esta se acerco a hablarles — Eres un bruto, son las hijas del director y de la jefa de nuestra casa ¿Crees que podrás jugar con ellas? La profesora McGonagall sería capaz de quitarnos todos los puntos de la casa por tu estupidez

— Canu — Lo miró James — Mi pelirroja tiene razón — Lilly se sonrojó — Aunque creo que sería un gran desafío intentar conquistar a una Dumbledore

Lilly miró a Sirius y a James, al segundo le dio una palmada en la cabeza

— Hey ¿Y eso por qué? — Pregunto James tocándose la cabeza y feliz por los celos que su amada pelirroja estaba mostrando hacia sus comentarios.

— Fácil Potter — Recalcó el apellido — Esa manera de pensar es estúpida, díselo Remus.

Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew observaban como esos tres discutían, era algo tan rutinario que ni si quiera estaban prestándole atención.

— Lilly — Dijo un solemne Remus — Tu sabes que Cornis y Canu no entenderán nunca.

Lilly Evans les dio la espalda a los chicos y avanzó con la frente en alto donde sus amigas, Alice Smith la recibió con un abrazo y le recordó que todos los puntos que esos merodeadores perdían ella era capaz de recuperarlos fácilmente.

— Lilly — Dijo Alice mirando babosamente a Frank Longbottom — Estoy segura que no harán nada los chicos.

— Sí Lilly — Respondió Molly Prewett — Vamos a clases, que no este McGonagall no quiere decir que no nos quitarán puntos si llegamos tarde a clases.

EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS.

Los ojos de Minerva McGonagall estaban aguados, la historia de cada una de sus hijas era conmovedora, ellas a esa corta edad habían vivido más, mucho mas que todos sus alumnos.

— Entones, ¿Tú eras hija de Arthur Weasley? — Preguntó a Ginny, esta asintió con la cabeza y Minerva siguió hablando — Es un gran chico, el ya salió de Hogwarts — Un suspiro de alivio se escucho salir de los labios de Ginny — Aunque su novia esta aun en el colegio, Molly Prewet ¿Es ella tu madre? ¿O Arthur se casa con otra persona?

Las tres chicas miraron a su madre, no recordaban que en esa época había gente que ellas conocían, tal vez estaba Sirius o Los Potter.

Ginny asintió y le miró a McGonagall

— Mamá — Ginny miro a Minerva — ¿En qué curso esta? Ella es mi madre en el futuro.

— Esta en séptimo — Minerva abrió los ojos y las miro

— Madre — Esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo — ¿Quiere decir, que justo llegamos al año de James Potter, Lilly Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy — Cada vez bajaba más la voz — Bellatrix Black? — Terminó pálida.

— Si — Minerva se asustó por la reacción que sus pequeñas tuvieron

— Los padres de Harry — Susurró Ginny

A Minerva se le partió el corazón cuando escucho los sollozos que salían de la boca de su hija menor, por lo visto los padres del amor de su vida estaban en el colegio, y los padres del chico que las niñas pensaban dar la vida por el, tenía que averiguar mas cosas sobre ese tal Harry.

Miró hacia su costado y vio a Hermione Abrazando a Ginny, Luna se acerco a ella y le hablo.

— Harry era el novio de Ginny — Le dijo en tono confidente — Harry James Potter Evans — Continuó.

Minerva estaba sorprendidísima, James Potter y Lilly Evans juntos, las vueltas que daba la vida, pero luego su sonrisa se evaporó cuando recordó que el era el chico de la profecía, el chico que creció sin padres, Minerva aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía guardado un lugar en su corazón a los merodeadores y sobre todo a Lilly.

Cuando Ginny se acercó a ella y le mostró una foto en movimiento en la que aparecía ella abrazaba a un chico de verdes ojos, gafas y cabello alborotado negro, era la copia de James Potter, pero con los ojos de Lilly, no pudo aguantar que un sollozo saliera de su boca y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a las chicas, sin lugar a dudas el lugar del que ellas venían era un lugar sin esperanza.

Minerva llamo a un elfo que les trajera algo de comer y algunas cervezas de mantequilla para las niñas. Luego llego la hora de llorar con la historia de Luna, Su padre Xenophilius Lovegood, un inteligente Ravenclaw asesinado cruelmente por Lord Voldemort por decir lo que pensaba. ¿En qué mundo vivían estas pobres criaturitas?

— ¿Y tu madre Luna, Quién es? — Preguntó curiosa Minerva

— Mi madre era una gran bruja, ella murió cuando yo tenía nueve, un hechizo mal hecho, su nombre era Sophie Johns

La cara de Minerva empalideció nuevamente, esa chica Sophie hace dos años que había salido del colegio, era una mente brillante, siempre estaba intentando saber mas.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tus padres Hermione? Te noto callada — Pregunto

— No hay nada que decir — Respondió rápidamente y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Su nueva madre no entendía que estaba pasando, Luna fue a buscarla al baño y Ginny se acerco a ella.

— Voldemort asesinó a sus padres porque ella no quería ser su esposa — Minerva abrió los ojos mientras escuchaba a Ginny, esta comenzó a contarle un suceso ocurrido en su quinto año.

— _Harry — Decía Hermione mientras corría tras él — Puede que Voldemort quiera que tu creas que él tiene a Sirius, puede ser una trampa_

— _Es la única familia que me queda Hermione — Respondió bruscamente Harry _

_Luego de Despistar a Umbridge los seis chicos se dirigen al ministerio a pelear contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, comienzan a buscar y Sirius Black no está por ninguna parte._

— _Tan crédulo Potter — Se burló Lucius Malfoy — Dame la profecía y ninguno de tus amiguitos saldrá herido._

— _Ni lo sueñes Malfoy — Respondió Harry _

_La batalla comienza, llegaron los de la orden del fénix con Sirius, Harry descubrió que Hermione tenía razón y que Voldemort le tendió una trampa, intentan escapar cuando Crabbe Padre le manda la maldición asesina a Sirius, Hermione crea un hechizo y la maldición rebota._

Minerva McGonagall escuchaba seriamente mientras Gin le relataba la casi muerte del único familiar de su amado Harry.

— _Valla Valla — Se burlo Voldemort cuando apareció — La sangre sucia sabe hacer buena magia _

_Mientras hablaba se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione y tomaba uno de sus rizos _

— _Aléjate de ella Tom — Dijo el profesor Dumbledore — Fue muy estúpido de tu parte aparecerte por aquí _

— _Nos volveremos a ver pequeña — Le acarició la cara mientras la miraba lascivamente _

Minerva no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Lord Voldemort sentía o sentirá interés por su hija ¡Nunca! Pensó, si de algo estaba segura era de que ella las cuidaría.

Del baño salió una Hermione con los ojos rojos por el llanto y una apenada Luna, apenas la castaña puso un pie afuera del baño la pequeña Ginny fue a abrazar a su "hermana" Minerva se sorprendió mucho, sus pequeñas se tenían mucho amor entre ellas.

— Mis padres eran Muggles — Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a su madre — Voldemort los asesinó al termino de mi sexto año, yo estaba en la madriguera y los aurores avisaron al profesor Dumbledore.

Luego de las tristes historias vinieron las anécdotas graciosas tanto como de parte de las chicas como de parte de su madre, minutos mas tarde apareció el patronus de Dumbledore, un fénix plateado hablo claramente.

— Minerva — Movió la boca el fénix — Podrías aparecerte un momento por el gran comedor, los joven Potter, Black, Lupin y Petigrew han realizado una broma al joven Snape — Un bufido por parte de Minerva — El señor Black ha dicho que solo aceptará un castigo otorgado por la jefa de su casa. Yo iré a ver a las chicas mas tarde.

Las chicas se rieron nerviosamente, estaban a horas de conocer a toda esa gente importante para ellas y para sus amigos. Observaron con un deje de tristeza como su madre las dejo para ir a castigar a los famosos merodeadores.

Minerva caminaba con un aura de paz y una sonrisa que le duro hasta doblar en una esquina y ver a cuatro chicos sonriendo con una actitud de suficiencia, mientras que otro se encontraba con sus ropas rasgadas y con ojos llenos de furia y un poco de tristeza.

— Señor Black — Albus Dumbledore observo como Sirius tragaba en seco mientras Minerva se acercaba — Aquí viene la profesora McGonagall

La cara de Minerva pasaba de vergüenza a furia mientras escuchaba al señor Snape relatar los hechos sucedidos en la tarde.

A ambos grupos les dio un castigo leve, ayudar a la profesora Sprout en Herbología con unas mandrágoras, los chicos se fueron con una sonrisa en la cara, descubrieron que ese día la profesora andaba feliz, y eso solo una cosa podría significar… Mas travesuras. Antes de retirarse a las mazmorras para una clase de pociones dobles, miraron cómplicemente a Dumbledore y continuaron su camino.

EN LA CENA

Luego de una divertida y productiva tarde llena de risas y confesiones por parte de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y las tres chicas, la cena llego.

Hermione estaba nerviosísima. Ella mas que nadie detestaba no pasar desapercibida, ella quería volver a ser solamente la hija de muggles, la Gryffindor sabelotodo detestada por los Slytherin y resulta que ahora no solamente era la hija de Albus Dumbledore, el mago mas poderoso de los tiempos, sino, que entraría a finales del periodo estudiantil.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al gran comedor, vieron el sombrero seleccionador, en otra circunstancia hubiera sido bastante poco común, pero ya se habían enterado de la nueva noticia, que no solo rodeaba el colegio, sino el mundo mágico: "Las hermanas Dumbledore McGonagall llegan a Hogwarts". Estas declaraciones andaban en boca de cada mago.

Antes de comenzar a comer, los alumnos observaron a su director levantarse dispuesto a hablar.

— Hoy es un día muy especial — comenzó Dumbledore — Puesto que cuatro alumnos harán ingreso a nuestro colegio.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los alumnos tenían presupuestado el ingreso de las tres hijas de Albus, pero ¿cuatro?. El ambiente se notaba ansioso, Albus Dumbledore decidió acabar con el nerviosismo y comenzó la selección de los cuatro alumnos.

Tres bellísimas chicas entraron un poco nerviosas al comedor. Albus les dio una mirada de cariño y miro cómplicemente a Minerva

— Cuando diga sus nombres se ponen el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza — Les explicó sonriendo.

— Ginevra Dumbledore

Ginny caminó hacia su madre y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Un pequeño salto dio cuando escucho lo que este le decía en su cabeza.

— _Por fin una Weasley mujer _— se hicieron un segundos de silencio hasta que volvió a hablarle — _Una chica muy valiente sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿Dónde te pongo? Tu corazón esta frágil, y solo posees sed de venganza en el. Serías una gran Slytherin… _— El sombrero lo medito y soltó

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones se puso de pie a aplaudir, en especial los hombres de esta, la chica era muy bella.

— Luna Dumbledore

— _La ultima vez te puse en Ravenclaw _— Dijo el sombrero en su oído — _Una mente brillante sin lugar a dudas, aunque muy valiente, tu misión la lograras cumplir en_

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Nuevamente los leones se pusieron de pie a alabar a su nueva adquisición.

— Hermione Dumb…

Antes que Minerva terminara de decir el nombre de su hija la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a James Potter padre con un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, el joven perfectamente podía haber pasado por el mellizo de James Potter, excepto por sus ojos.

— Harry — Fue lo ultimo que murmuro Ginny antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y pues resolviendo la duda de **fior aquarium**, sí Luna se queda con Snape. No me gustan mucho las parejas cannon, y mi mente perturbada adora explorar con diferentes parejas. Espero te agrade la idea.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo nuevo y comenten!


	3. Una verdad a medias

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capítulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

Gracias a **Pabaji - kitty 18 - fior aquarium - angel de acuario - anonimo **Por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Muchos Saludos.

Have' nice day.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Una verdad a medias**

(Totalmente Harry)

Luego de la luz blanca, Harry despertó desconcertado, no sentía dolor, frío, calor, nada. Eso lo empezó a asustar, no sabía en donde estaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no estaba muerto, claramente muerto no tendría conciencia.

Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba acostado o parado, no tenía mucho sentido pensarlo tampoco, estaba cómodo, simplemente cómodo.

— Harry, mi muchacho — La voz de Dumbledore resonó en su cabeza, pero no sabia si era real o parte de su imaginación — Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Ahora si que estaba seguro de que su imaginación jamás podría recrear a la perfección la voz de su profesor.

Sintió una mano en su brazo intentando despertarlo y ahí fue cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que nada de eso era producto de su imaginación.

Harry se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, y se encontró en lugar bellísimo, de verdes prados y cielo azul, mientras observaba distraídamente el paisaje, dos manos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Un poco atormentado volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

— Puedes abrir los ojos muchacho — La jovial voz de su director resonó nuevamente en sus oídos, solo que esta vez mas clara y ¿mas real? Tal vez — ¿Puedes abrirlos, Harry?

— Sí — Se escucho decir y sus dudas se borraron totalmente, la persona que estaba ahí era el y Albus Dumbledore, soltó una alegre risa al sentir su corazón latir.

— Veo que lo ha notado — Rió felizmente Dumbledore — ¿Cómo te sientes?, muchacho llevo minutos esperando que despiertes — Lo miró y noto la mirada confundida de su alumno favorito

— Bien — Susurró Harry — Creí que esto de la muerte debía doler

— Harry — Rió Dumbledore — ¿Quién te dijo que estabas muerto?

— ¿Cómo puede decir que no lo estoy? — Lo miró curioso, lo ultimo que recordaba era esa maldita luz blanca, después de eso nada. Mientras observaba a Albus pensar la respuesta que le daría a Harry, este aprovecho de revisar su cuerpo, sus manos, sus piernas, su cabeza.

— ¿Completo? — Albus miraba divertido como su ingenuo alumno se revisaba.

— Sí — Harry también sonrió — ¿Me va a responder?

Mientras Albus le explicaba a Harry los acontecimientos, este iba poniendo caras de sorpresa, frustración, felicidad, hasta terminar en terror.

— ¿Quiere decir que, estoy, pero no estoy? — Preguntó confundido

— Harry — Rió — Quiero decir que tú puedes escoger

— Morir es Renacer

— Exacto

Profesor y alumno se entretuvieron por bastante tiempo hablando, de la profecía, Harry algo notaba en su mentor, estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, y sin quererlo le daba datos curiosos, tanto de sus padres como del profesor Snape

— Nadie nace malo muchacho — Le comentó

A medida que la conversación avanzaba Harry notaba que Dumbledore le encomendaba una difícil y comprometedora misión, este se sintió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado, ¿cuándo tendré paz? Se preguntaba.

— Bueno muchacho — Interrumpió sus pensamientos Albus — Creo que es hora de que te marches — Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hacia un extremo, cuando estaba apunto de materializar una puerta realizó un hechizo a Harry, este se asustó e intentó sacar su varita, mientras Dumbledore pronunciaba palabras rúnicas Harry escuchaba los susurros de su mentor

— El tiempo es tu mejor aliado muchacho, aprende a tenerlo en tu favor y no le juegues en contra Harry

**Harry POV**

Mientras Dumbledore me hablaba no se de que cosas, yo solo pensaba en esos ojo azules que con tanto miedo me observaban mientras Riddle me lanzaba quizás que maldición.

— Ginny — Susurre y escuche una risa un poco burlesca, como queriendo decir "siempre lo supe"

Mientras caía en un sueño cada vez mas profundo, pensaba en todo lo que estaba perdiendo, en mis amigos, en Ron, mi casi hermano, Ginny, el amor de mi vida, Hermione, mi hermanita, Luna, mi todo, sin ella todo es mas oscuro y difícil.

Sentía como una vara me picaba la cara.

— Prongs — Susurró una voz, déjalo, esta durmiendo, hace años que no veía su cara tan pacifica.

— OH, cállate Moony — Respondió esa voz.

— Abre los ojos Harry — Me dijeron, solo en mis sueños había escuchado esa armoniosa voz, esa voz que me hablaba con ternura, como si yo fuese realmente importante para alguien.

— Ma-má — susurré

— Mi niño, estamos muy orgullosos de ti — Mi papá esta hablándome

Lagrimas caen de mis ojos, se que es un sueño, nunca los he tenido tan cerca.

— Tienes que volver Bambi — Esa voz, esa melodiosa voz que me vuelve triste, que me recuerda que la única familia que he tenido desapareció, ya no está, nuevamente me encuentro solo

— No estas solo compañero

— ¿Neville? — Pregunté

— Claro Harry, tu no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos… y las chicas — Cada vez bajaba mas la voz, que me querrá decir Neville ¿Qué chicas?

— Longbottom tiene razón Potter — El profesor Snape está abrazado de mamá y lagrimas caen por sus ojos, por fin se reconciliaron.

— P-p-profesor Snape — Balbuceo mirándolo

— ¿Celoso Harry? — Se burla Sirius, ya no aguanto más y voy a abrazarlo

— Escúchame bien Harry — Dice papá — Iras a un lugar en que la oscuridad aun no esta en su punto máximo y t…

— ¡James! — Lo interrumpe mamá, la molestia era notable en su voz.

— Tiene que saberlo pelirroja — Se burla Sirius

— Cállate Pulgas — Mamá esta molesta, me mira con amor y luego a papá y

— Abre los ojos Harry

— Profesor — Preguntó confundido

— Si muchacho — Dumbledore sonrió

— ¿Hacia donde voy? ¿Por qué no me dejo hablar con mis padres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Con cada pregunta mi voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, estaba molesto, yo me quería quedar con ellos.

— Paciencia muchacho — Me intentó calmar

— En un lugar hay tres adorables niñas buscando por ti — A la mención de las chicas mis ojos se hicieron mas grandes y lagrimas amenazaban con salir

— Ginny — Susurré — Hermione, Luna

— Toma tu snitch Harry — Dumbledore estiró su brazo hacia mi y me entrego la brillante pelotita

— ¿Me abro al cierre? — Me burlé

— Podría ser — Rió

Fin Harry POV

Harry se acercó la Snitch a su boca y aspiró fuerte, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que donde antes brillaba en esplendor las palabras me abro al cierre ahora rezaba **"****Para volver sólo una" **Las palabras no tenían ningún significado para Harry.

— ¿Sólo una? — Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

— Muchacho, paciencia — La voz de Dumbledore se hacía cada vez mas lenta y suave.

Poco a poco el muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes y una cicatriz extraña estaba cada vez mas cansado, sus ojos finalmente te cerraron y una autentica sonrisa apareció en su cara, una sonrisa de las que hace mucho tiempo Albus no observaba.

Harry no quería abrir sus ojos nuevamente, hace unos segundos se encontraba en un lugar blanco, con nada mas y nada menos que su mentor, Albus Dumbledore, en ese lugar sentía una paz inexplicable, no se sentía soledad ni tristeza, sólo felicidad.

_**Harry POV**_

— Está despertando — Dice una voz femenina, alegría se siente en su voz.

— Su parecido con el Señor Potter es increíble — Dice un hombre, su voz es como escuchar campanillas, se siente alegre…

¿Cómo alguien puede estar alegre en este tiempo? Deben ser mortífagos, me atraparon ¿Dónde estaré?

¿Parecido al joven Potter?, claramente yo soy el joven Potter. ¿Quiénes serán estas personas?

— Albus — Otra voz, una familiar, mi corazón se llena de esperanza, si ella está aquí es porque no estoy con mortífagos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Minerva? — Pregunta el profesor con solemne voz.

— Ya están aquí — No aguanto mas y abro mis ojos, ahí están, el profesor Dumbledore, luciendo mucho mas jovial que de costumbre, la profesora McGonagall, mirándome con una sonrisa ¿Una sonrisa?, Madame Pomfrey, con cara de suficiencia, si necesitase a alguien para curar mis heridas, sería ella.

Me sentía completo nuevamente, solo me hacen falta ellas. Cierro mis ojos e imágenes de mis chicas llenan mi mente, la primera vez que las vi, como cada una con sus expresiones, sus sonrisas y sus enojos, podían alegrar mi día, como con una palabra Luna podía hacerme sonreír, o con una mirada, Hermione podía hacerme sentir vivo, o solo con la presencia de Ginny me sentía completo. Sin ellas aquí es todo tan difícil.

_**Fin Harry POV**_

_Las imágenes de su quinto año llegaron a su mente, él estaba desahuciado, la única persona que se consideraba su familia, su padre, su amigo, su hermano Sirius Black, había muerto a manos de nada mas y nada menos que su prima, todos le miraban con lastima, todos menos ella._

_Harry descubrió que ya no vería nuevamente a Sirius, hasta Nick Casi decapitado se lo confirmó, no quería hablar con nadie, su plan era esconderse, que nadie le mirase con lastima._

_Comenzó a caminar a su sala común. Al entrar en el pasillo de la Señora Gorda, divisó a alguien al fondo clavando una nota en un tablón de anuncios que había en la pared. Se fijó y comprobó que era Luna. Harry no quería hablar con nadie, pero ella era diferente._

— _¡Hola! — lo saludó Luna con apatía al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza y se apartaba del tablón de anuncios._

— _¿Por qué no estás en el banquete? —le preguntó Harry._

—_Es que he perdido casi todos mis objetos personales — contestó Luna con serenidad — La gente me los coge y los esconde, ¿sabes? Pero como ésta es la última noche, necesito recuperarlos; por eso he colgado estos letreros._

_Señaló el tablón de anuncios, en el que efectivamente había colgado una lista de los libros y las prendas de ropa que le faltaban, y pedía que se los devolvieran._

_Harry tuvo una extraña sensación, una emoción que no se parecía en nada ni a la ira ni al dolor que lo embargaba desde la muerte de Sirius. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que sentía lástima de Luna._

— _¿Por qué esconde la gente tus cosas? — inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo._

— _Bueno... — repuso Luna con indiferencia —. Supongo que me consideran un poco rara, ¿sabes? Hay algunos que hasta me llaman Lunática Lovegood._

_Harry la miró, y aquel nuevo sentimiento de compasión se intensificó dolorosamente._

— _Eso no justifica que te quiten las cosas — dijo con sencillez —. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlas?_

—_No, no — respondió ella, sonriente —. Ya aparecerán, al final siempre aparecen. Lo que pasa es que quería hacer el equipaje esta noche. En fin... ¿Y tú por qué no estás en el banquete?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

—_No me apetecía ir._

— _Entiendo — dijo Luna observándolo con aquellos ojos protuberantes y de mirada extrañamente brumosa —. Ya me imagino. Ese hombre al que mataron los mortífagos era tu padrino, ¿verdad? Ginny me lo contó._

_Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que por algún curioso motivo no le molestaba que Luna hablara de Sirius. Acababa de recordar que ella también podía ver a los thestrals._

— _¿Tú has...? Empezó Harry —. Quiero decir... ¿Quién...? ¿Se te ha muerto alguien?_

_Sí — contestó Luna con naturalidad —, mi madre. Era una bruja extraordinaria, ¿sabes?, pero le gustaba mucho experimentar, y un día uno de los hechizos le salió mal. Yo tenía nueve años._

—_Lo siento — murmuró Harry._

_Sí, fue terrible — continuó Luna con desenvoltura—. A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre, ¿no?_

— _¿Ah, no? —dijo Harry, desconcertado._

_Luna movió la cabeza, incrédula._

_Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?_

— _¿Te refieres...?_

_Harry y Luna se miraron. Una débil sonrisa asomaba a los labios de Luna. Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar; Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias... Y, sin embargo, él también estaba seguro de haber oído voces al otro lado del velo._

— _¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude a buscar tus cosas? —insistió._

—_No, no —dijo Luna—. Creo que bajaré a comer un poco de pudín y esperaré a que aparezcan... Siempre acabo encontrándolo todo... Bueno, felices vacaciones, Harry._

_Gracias, lo mismo digo —repuso él._

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry, desde ese día Harry conoció la amistad de esa extraña chica, Luna siempre tenía la palabra perfecta, la sonrisa adecuada, ella era como la luz en un cuarto oscuro, sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Luego vino el recuerdo de su primer beso con el amor de su existencia, Ginny, Recordó el castigo que Snape le puso, todo por ocupar su maldito libro. Se había perdido el partido de quidditch.

_Harry miró alrededor; Ginny estaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía un rostro resplandeciente cuando envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la besó. _

_Después de algunos segundos... o bien pudiera haber pasado media hora... o quizá varios días... ellos se separaron. La sala común se había quedado muy silenciosa. Entonces, varios aullaron y otros soltaron risitas nerviosas. Harry miró sobre la cabeza de Ginny para observar a Dean Thomas haciendo añicos un vaso en su mano, y a Romilda Vane mirando como si quisiera arrojarle algo. Hermione sonreía radiante, pero lo que en verdad buscaban los ojos de Harry era a Ron. _

_Harry sintió que su pecho rugía de triunfo, sonrió a Ginny y sin palabras la llevó fuera del agujero del portarretrato. Una larga caminata por los jardines pareció indicada, durante la cual... si es que tuvieron tiempo... pudieron hablar del partido._

Una sonrisa aun mas grande salió de la boca de Harry, para él, el mundo ya no existía, solo sus recuerdos, solo los bosquejos de felicidad que hace unos años tuvo.

Antes de abrir nuevamente sus ojos, le vino una risa alegre a sus oídos, y las palabras _"¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno"_. Ese día la conoció. Su amiga, su mejor amiga, quien estuvo con ella cada segundo. Nunca lo abandonó, ni cuando Ron dejó de hablarle en su cuarto año, estuvo ahí con él, le dio apoyo. Incluso la petrificaron por el.

Sus recuerdos viajaron a su primer año, el momento que cambió sus vidas, antes era solo él y Ron.

— _¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?_

_Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita._

_Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras._

—_Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí._

—_¡Hermione Granger!_

_Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie._

—_Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema._

_Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?_

—_Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron._

_Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro._

—_Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron._

—_Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione._

—_Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos._

—_No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry._

_Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda._

—_Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron._

_La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. _

_Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas._

_Una sonrisa un poco mas sonora que las anteriores salió de su boca al recordar ese momento, Hermione, la chica mas perfeccionista, rompiendo las reglas por ellos, y eso no era nada comparado con los otros años._

—_¡Ahí está! —dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana. Sacó la mano y en el momento en que Buckbeak bajaba las alas, golpeó en el cristal._

_Black levantó la mirada. Harry vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Saltó de la silla, fue aprisa hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave._

—_¡Échate hacia atrás! —le gritó Hermione, y sacó su varita, sin dejar de sujetarse con la mano izquierda a la túnica de Harry._

—_¡Alohomora!_

_La ventana se abrió de golpe._

—_¿Cómo... cómo... ? —preguntó Black casi sin voz, mirando al hipogrifo._

—_Monta, no hay mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, abrazándose al cuello liso y brillante de Buckbeak, para impedir que se moviera—. Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos._

_Black se sujetó al marco de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan delgado. En unos segundos pasó una pierna por el lomo de Buckbeak y montó detrás de Hermione._

—_¡Arriba, Buckbeak! —dijo Harry, sacudiendo las riendas—. Arriba, a la torre. ¡Vamos!_

_El hipogrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeak aterrizó tras las almenas con mucho alboroto, y Harry y Hermione se bajaron inmediatamente._

—_Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius —dijo Harry jadeando—. No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida._

—_¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron —preguntó Sirius._

—_Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete!_

_Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry._

—_¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?_

—_¡VETE! —gritaron a un tiempo Harry y Hermione._

Gracias a ella pudo salvar a su padrino, a ese hombre que fue como un padre para él.

Minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una confundida Minerva, un sonriente Albus, y a dos ¿Orgullosos y felices? Personas, un hombre y una mujer ¿Pareja, tal vez?

— ¿Estas seguro Albus? — Preguntó la mujer, esta poseia cabello castañu oscuro, con algunos rizos definidos y ojos profundos, podría pasar facilmente por madre de Hermione.

— ¿Dónde está el muchacho Albus? — Preguntó el hombre, pelo negro, como el de el, ojos chocolate, mirada bonachona.

— P-p-profefor Dumbledore — Susurré, ganandome una mirada impresionada de todos — ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¿Me conoces muchacho? — Preguntó con rostro serio, aunque sos ojos brillaban como los de un niño en navidad.

— Yo, yo soy Harry — La voz de el chico se quebraba rapidamente — ¿En qué año estamos?

— En 1990, señor Harry, ¿Usted podría decirme su apellido? — Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara el profesor.

— No lo recuerdo, Señor — Mintió Harry, estaba en el pasado, si algo conocia sobre las reglas del tiempo era que no debian modificarlas.

— Desde ahora serás Harry Charles Potter Hidako, Mis amigos James Potter y Marie Hidako, han decidido adoptarte.

— P-p-pero — Intentó hablar Harry, si sus supocisiones eran ciertas, el estaría siendo Hermano de su padre

— Pequeño niño — Habló la mujer con una dulzura increible — Llegastes a nuestra casa con unas heridas irreparables, nosotros te ciudamos, no sabíamos nada sobre ti, mandamos a buscar a Albus con nuestro elfo domestico y ahora estas con vida.

— Creemos que tienes la edad de Jamsie — Dijo el hombre, su padre, con una sonrisa — Él se siente solo, y nosotros estamos viejos, se sentirá bien tener otro joven en la casa.

Harry pareció meditarlo unos segundos, tal vez podría tener la vida que siempre deseó tener, una sonrisa apareció en su cara y observó a sus nuevos padres, por fin se sentía un poco mas completo, tal vez a eso se refería su padre con sus palabras.

Los días pasaron rapidamente, sus "padres" hacian todo lo posible por mantenerlo feliz, aunque nada lograba sacar la melancolia de sus ojos, pasaron los días y se vió teniendo sueños, en los que Ginny sufría por el, en los que sus amigas eran prisioneras por mortifagos, despertaba llorando, su hermano siempre estuvo ahí, "se siente bien compartir con tu padre" pensó Harry, "Aunque él no lo sepa".

Llegó el tan esperado día de James, por fin él se iría a su último año en Hogwarts y probablemente Harry le haría compañia. Esperanza. Era lo unico que había en el corazón de el pelinegro, comenzaría un nuevo ciclo en su vida. Sí, no tenía a sus amigos, no tenía a su novia, pero podría hacerles la vida mucho mas fácil, despues de todo, él era el elegido ¿No?.

— Luna Dumbledore — Escuchó Harry decir a McGonagall

¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó el sombrero.

Harry estaba sorprendido, él nunca supo de la existencia de esa niña. ¿Quién será? se preguntaba.

— Harry, entremos — Dijo su padre — Vamos, no estés nervioso, James y sus amigos estarán ahí para ayudarte — Añadió al ver su cara perder el poco color que le quedaba.

El señor Potter abrió la puerta del gran comedor y entró con su hijo, una sonrisa adornaba la cara de ambos.

Harry observó fijamente el comedor, todo era tan pacifico, no habia guerra, en este tiempo solo había felicidad. Incluso los Slytherins se veían pácificos.

— Ginny — Gritaron dos niñas, los ojos de Harry se abrieron al escuchar los gritos.

Luna y Hermione corrieron al ver a su hermana desvanecerse al suelo, ese chico, alto de negros cabellos y verdes ojos era igual a su Harry, pero en este momento lo mas importante era la pelirroja en el suelo.

— Gin — Susurró Luna — Vamos hermanita.

— Oh vamos — Dijo Hermione, su voz era a penas un susurro — Aguamenti.

Unos grandes ojos azules se abrieron, mostrando vergüenza — Merlín, perdón — Bajó la cara, claramente avergonzada — Estoy bien, madre — Respondió al ver a su nueva Madre abrir la boca.

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a ese chico nuevo, lo observaron dar una sonrisa, la mas bella que le habían visto en meses y abrir sus brazos, lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y Minerva lo entendió, ese chico, ese Harry era el hijo de Lilly y James.


	4. El gran esperado reencuentro

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capítulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

Gracias a **Laira-Moesia - fior aquarium - Elsy - simon - 28 - Pineapple.X - Pabaji **Por sus comentarios. y perdón por la tardanza.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Muchos Saludos.

Have' nice day.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El gran esperado reencuentro**

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzó a sus brazos — Harry — Dijo, sus ojos azules estaban aguados. La próxima en acercarse fue Ginny — Creí que ya no te veía — Confesó la chica mientras llenaba su rostro de besos. — Harry — Una masa de rizos castaños se abalanzó al abrazo grupal — Como te extrañábamos.

Antes que siguieran con su muestra de cariño, Dumbledore sonó su garganta.

— Creo, mis niñas, que después pueden hablar esto — Las tres bajaron su cabeza, sonrojadas — Debemos seguir con la selección. Ahora, como todos pueden escuchar, este es el Joven, Harry Potter, y viene a completar sus estudios en Hogwarts, es amigo de mis hijas.

Harry miro con los ojos entrecerrados a sus amigas, ellas si que tenían mucho que explicarles.

— Prosigue Minerva — Ordenó con una sonrisa en la cara Dumbledore.

— Hermione Dumbledore

La castaña se acercó a su madre y prosiguió a ponerse el sombrero, claramente para ella y sus amigos este diría Gryffindor, después de todo ella era una leona.

— _Señorita Grange_r — Le dijeron en su oído — _Brillante e inteligente como nadie, perfecta Ravenclaw, aunque también eres muy noble, Helga estaría orgullosa de tenerte en su casa _ — ¿Yo Hufflepuff? pensó Hermione — _No, tu no eres una Hufflepuff, eres valiente, astuta, aunque ya fuiste seleccionada para Gryffindor, tal vez Slytherin sea para ti_ — Slytherin ¡No! yo...

No alcanzó a terminar su oración cuando el sombrero gritó — **¡SLYTHERIN!**

La cara de sus hermanas era un poema, Luna le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole una seña para que hablasen mas tarde, y Ginny sólo le sonrió. El mas impresionado era Harry, ¿Su amiga, una hija de muggles, en Slytherin?  
Algunos aplausos y miradas lascivas salieron de la casa de las serpientes. Hermione comenzó a caminar con la frente en alto, intentando demostrar mas seguridad de la que tenía cuando un grito la hizo voltear.

— Mione, ¡Ven a cenar con nosotras!, Estarás todo el año con ellos, los puedes conocer después — Hermione observó con alivio a su pelirroja amiga, ella la entendía.

Luego de que las chicas tomasen asiento en la mesa de los leones, Dumbledore prosiguió a seleccionar al último estudiante.

— Harry Potter

— _Al igual que tu amiga, eres un perfecto Slytherin_ — Yo no quiero estar en esa casa, yo quiero estar con mis padres, con Ginny — _Como tu desees._

— **GRYFFINDOR**.

Aclamaciones se escucharon de la mesa de los leones, el joven Harry con una autentica sonrisa se encaminó y tomó asiento al lado de sus amigas.

— Mione ¿Cómo quedaste en Sly? — Preguntó con burla el nuevo Potter, mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja novia.

— Calla Harry — Respondió la castaña, mostrándoles la lengua — No lo se, ese maldito sombrero ni me dejo negarme.

— Harry — Interrumpió Luna — ¿Cómo fue que llegaste?

Harry estaba comenzando a abrir la boca cuando siete personas aparecieron a saludarles.

— Hermano — Una genuina sonrisa salió de la boca de James Potter mientras miraba con orgullo a su hermano — Que alegría verte en Gryffindor

— Si, si, cornamenta — Interrumpió Sirius, moviendo las manos — Deja que tu hermano nos presente a estas preciosuras — Dijo mirando a Ginny y a Luna — Y a la serpiente.  
Risas se escucharon por el lado de los merodeadores.

— No las escuches — Interrumpió una pelirroja de ojos verdes — Mi nombre es Lilly Evans — Dijo con una sonrisa — Ellas son, Molly Prewett y Alice Smith — Las chicas les sonrieron.

— Un gusto — Corearon.

— Y nosotros somos — Continuó el joven Black — Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew James Potter y Sirius Black — Apuntándose.

— De verdad es un gusto — Respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa, era genial volver a ver a Sirius.

— Es una lastima que yo no piense lo mismo, serpiente — Respondió Mordaz, la cara de Hermione cambió de un segundo a otro, se puso de pie y se fue a su mesa, si de algo estaba segura era de que no estaba para aguantar estupideces de ese niñato.

— ¡Hey! — Dijo Lilly, Hermione se volteó y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, no quería pelear, no ese día.

Caminó hasta llegar a la mesa de las serpientes, los hombres la observaban sensualmente, ella se acercó a Severus Snape y a Narcisa Black, que estaban apartados de todos, en su propio mundo.

— ¿Puedo tomar asiento cerca de ustedes? — Preguntó, recordando lo amable que había sido Narcisa en su tiempo.

Severus Snape estaba a punto de responder una pesadez pero una mano en su hombro le hizo voltearse.

— ¡Claro! — Una genuina sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia — Mi nombre es Narcisa Black y el es Severus Snape — Dijo apuntando a su amigo.

— Un gusto — Sonrió Hermione — Yo soy, Hermione Dumbledore.

La conversación se hizo mas amena los muchachos comenzaron a conocerse. Un bufido de disgusto salió de la boca de la joven Black a la mención de su primo.

En la misma mesa de la castaña, una bella chica, de rasgos aristocráticos, cejas perfectas y mirada penetrante, intentaba mantener los ojos de su querido amigo Lucius Malfoy en ella, su mirada se volvió malvada y bajó su mano derecha a la pierna del rubio, subiendo poco a poco.

— ¿Qué miras Lucius? — Preguntó con socarronería — ¡AH!, la nueva amiga de mi hermanita.

— Vamos, cariño, sabes que solo me interesas tu, ella es una traidora de la sangre mas, malditos amantes de los sangre sucias — Miró a Hermione con desden y una mueca de pura maldad apareció en su pálida cara — Cuida con quien se junta tu hermana, Bella, está a un paso de convertirse en traidora de la sangre, y ¿Qué haría yo sin una prometida decente?

Bellatrix rió malvadamente, ese era precisamente su plan, con Andrómeda y Narcissa fuera, la fortuna Black sería solamente para ella.

— Y dinos Hermione, ¿Te puedo decir así cierto? — Preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia, Hermione asintió permitiéndole continuar — ¿Por qué decidiste venir a sentarte acá? Se te veía cómoda en la mesa de los leones  
Una risa alegre salió de los labios de Hermione, provocando miradas extrañadas de sus nuevos compañeros de casa, lo que mas le intrigó a la muchacha fue la mirada perversa y sexy que el pelinegro y peligroso mortífago, prometido de Bellatrix Black le estaba enviando.

— Pues, creo que por ser una serpiente no soy bienvenida en la mesa de mis hermanas — Respondió sarcásticamente

Hermione sólo le sonrió inocentemente, provocando que este ensanchase mas su sonrisa

— Él es el novio de mi hermana — Dijo con el seño fruncido Narcissa

— Oh, no lo sabia — Fingió Inocencia

El intercambio de sonrisas no paso desapercibido por nadie en la mesa de las serpientes, antes que Narcissa terminase de hablar con su nueva amiga, ante la mirada divertida de Severus una bella pelinegra con un imponente rubio se acercaron a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Dumbledore? — Una voz grave a su espalda la hizo voltearse — Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black, un gusto.

— Black — Asintió con una sonrisa falsa — Un placer.

— Lucius Malfoy — Interrumpió el rubio besándole la mano, Hermione escondió la mueca da asco.  
— Un placer

— ¿Cómo es que nadie sabia de ustedes tres? — Preguntó con interés Lucius

— Mi padre — Comenzó a repetir la historia que su madre había creado para ellas — Nos tenía escondidas hasta que pudiésemos defendernos, creía que ese tal Voldemort — Un estremecimiento recorrió a los presentes — Quisiese hacernos daño.

— ¿Dices su nombre? — Preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa nerviosa

— Claro — Respondió la chica, como si estuviese hablando con un niño — Recuerda Cissy, ¿Puedo llamarte así? — La rubia asintió — El miedo al nombre solo aumenta el miedo a lo nombrado, y yo ¡No le tengo miedo! — Terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La sonrisa de Lucius Malfoy se hizo cada vez mas grande, definitivamente esa Dumbledore era un enigma, en su mente se comenzó a maquinar un plan, si, de todas maneras, él veía a esa bella y extraña chica a servicios de su señor. Bellatrix ofuscada por la atención que su amante le estaba brindando a la chica nueva le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la sala común, ante la mirada atónita de Narcissa.

— Narcissa — La voz de Snape, al contrario de lo que se imaginaba Hermione, una voz dulce llena de cariño por su amiga — Por favor, no llores, ya sabes que Malfoy no vale la pena.

Hermione les sonrió y descubrió que ellos solo habían tomado las decisiones equivocadas. Con la decisión de ayudarlos a ser felices se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la mesa de sus hermanas para despedirse.

En la mesa contraría sucedía algo parecido, las chicas estaban ansiosas por conocer a los tan famosos merodeadores, Ginny estaba feliz, tenía nuevamente a Harry a su lado, este no sabía que era lo que había sucedido, solo que apareció en la casa de sus abuelos. Luna sin embargo estaba mas distraída de costumbre millones de interrogantes yacían en su cabecita. ¿Por qué Mione quedó en Slytherin? ¿Qué irá a hacer esta cabezota? ¿Es ese el profesor Snape? Wooow…

Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por las risas alegres que salían de la boca de su hermanita menor. Hace meses que no veían reír tan naturalmente a Ginny.

— Luna — Las manos de Ginny se movieron por delante de su cara — ¿En qué piensas?, tú sabes que ella estará bien, es una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco. Mírala — Apuntó a su hermana que conversaba animadamente con Narcissa Black y Severus Snape — Seguramente no hará nada impertinente y tal v…  
Harry escupió el jugo que tenía en su boca al ver a Lucius Malfoy besando la mano de su amiga, hija de muggles, leona de corazón y se inquietó al ver la mirada decidida y malvada que su amiga le lanzaba al rubio y a la hermana mayor de las Black.

Una gran sonrisa salió de la boca de Ginny al ver a su hermana ponerse de pie y acercarse a su mesa con una sonrisa decidida. Volteó a ver a Harry dar una mirada de advertencia a Sirius Black, este solo le sonrió dándole la cara mas adorable de inocencia. Claramente ninguno creyó sus intenciones, solo esperaban que Hermione le entendiese. Al fin y al cabo cuando ellos eran todos Gryffindor detestaban a las serpientes y que ella fuese una de ellos ahora no cambiaba nada.

— Buenas noches Ginny, Luna — Las observó con una sonrisa genuina en su cara, sus ojos por el contrario mostraban el miedo y la inseguridad que probablemente estaba sintiendo en el momento — Harry — Su cara se iluminó cada vez mas — Chicas — Se puso un poco mas seria, aún manteniendo la sonrisa, Lilly, Alice y Molly le devolvieron una genuina sonrisa — Chicos — Mirando a James, Peter y Remus — Black — Su rostro se puso serio y este le asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla a la cara.

— Buenas noches, Mione — Respondió Luna con una sonrisa — Espero duermas bien.

— Ustedes igual, ¿Me acompañan a la sala común de Slytherin? — Balbuceó, mirando un interesante punto en el suelo — No quiero ir sola — Su voz se hacía mas despacio con cada palabra — No quiero dormir ahí hoy — Terminó en un susurró.

Harry se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga — Si quieres puedes dormir con nosotros hoy, de seguro a McGonagall no le molestará, al fin y al cabo es tu madre, y dudo que quiera que estés mal.

— Gracias Ha…

— No creo que una serpiente pueda entrar a nuestra sala común — La voz de Sirius Black estaba llena de desprecio hacia la chica.

La cara de Hermione se volvió triste por unos segundos y luego le dio una sonrisa falsa, miró por ultima vez a sus hermanas y se volvió a su mesa, definitivamente no quería discutir con nadie hoy.

Sirius Black observó a la chica mas bella que había visto en años darle la espalda con ojos tristes y una sonrisa falsa para dirigirse a la casa de las serpientes, con paso definido se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y salió del gran comedor, con un sentimiento de ira en su interior, ¿Por qué no puedo ser amable con ella? - Pensaba. Es sólo una chica, una muy bella por cierto. ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? Ella es una sucia serpiente, Pero es la hija de Dumbledore, no puede ser tan mala, ¿O sí?.

La mente del chico iba a mil por hora, sin notarlo llegó a la sala común, dio la contraseña al cuadro que lo miraba con una mueca y entró a su habitación, definitivamente no quería enfrentar a sus amigos.

En el gran comedor James Potter miraba confundido a su mejor amigo por años, para el fue extraño verlo retirarse sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida y a paso lento, ¿Tal vez esté...

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por Peter, que al igual que Remus estaba pensando lo mismo que James.

— Creo que Sirius encontró a su Lilly — Se burló Peter ante la mirada de odio puro que le dedicaba la chica pelirroja.

— Calla Peter — Respondió furiosa Lilly Evans antes de irse con Alice y Molly.

Harry observó en silencio a su padre seguir con la mirada a su madre, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para que estos se emparejasen, así como iban, no habría Harry ni familia Potter. Otro pensamiento llego de improvisto a la mente de Harry, por lo visto su padrino estaba ¿Interesado? En su mejor amiga, si no ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera cerca de ella? Después de todo su hermano es un Slytherin.

Sin notar en que momento su novia había tomado su mano y lo había dirigido a la sala común de Gryffindor, entró y se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse.

**  
**


	5. Como en casa

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capítulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

En realidad tengo varios capítulos de esta historia, pero como les mencione previamente, mi español no es muy bueno. Y no quiero publicar algo malo.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Muchos Saludos.

Have' nice day.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**En casa**

Tres días pasaron desde la última vez que las chicas estuvieron en la mansión Black, desde la muerte de Narcissa y de su fortuita escapada.

Luna Lovegood veía como Ginny volvía a reír en los brazos de Harry, hace meses que su hermana no se abría de esa manera, y la cara de Harry era increíble, su rostro estaba relajado, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido y no estaba en 'Alerta permanente' como decía Moody.

Hermione sin embargo le preocupaba, ella no sólo estaba en otra sala común, sino que además estaba en Slytherin, con la persona que ocupó la maldición cruciuatus en ella y con los responsables de la muerte de sus padres. — Pero está el profesor Snape con ella — Le respondió su mente.

Sí otra cosa positiva de estar en esta época era la posibilidad de ver al profesor Severus Snape como un alumno — Y a quién engañas Luna — Le dijo su mente — Siempre lo encontraste atractivo, sin contar que era el único que no te llamaba Lunática Lovegood — Luna se quedo pensando por varios minutos hasta que un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡POTTER! — Gritó Lilly Evans, mientras que con su varita amenazaba a James Potter que reía histéricamente.

— Vamos Lilly — Intentó arreglar su error dándole una sonrisa coqueta — Snivellus se lo merecía. Él no te habla, por tu sangre. No se porque lo defiendes.

— Porque es mí… era mi amigo Potter

— Pero ya no lo hablas

— AAHH

Lilly Evans tenía su varita lista para atacar a su futuro esposo y Luna decidió interferir.

— Lilly, James — Ambos voltearon a ver avergonzados a la hija de su director, que los observaba con ojos soñadores, aunque preocupados — ¿No creen que es muy temprano para pelear?, despertaran a los Nargles

— ¿Los Nargles? — Se burló Sirius Black, que venía bajando las escaleras de la habitación de los hombres.

— Sí Black — Contestó mordaz Ginny, antes que Luna pudiese decir algo — Los Nargles.

Harry cansado de las tantas discusiones de sus padres se puso de pie, tomo en sus manos las manos de sus amigas y se dispuso a salir a tomar desayuno.

— Chicos, recuerden que hay clases de Pociones con los Slytherin hoy — Les recordó Harry al ver que Sirius se acostaba en uno de los sillones a dormir — No lleguen tarde.

— Harry — Se burló Ginny — Ya te pareces a Hermione.

Hermione.

_'Diablos'_ Ginny y Harry pensaron al mismo tiempo. Su amiga Hermione no estaba con ellos, pasó la noche con las serpientes, con futuros mortífagos. Se miraron los tres y se apresuraron a salir al gran comedor, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermana sonrojada, a Severus Snape con el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre y a Narcissa Black riendo histéricamente.

* * *

Hermione despertó como de costumbre a las 6:00 de la mañana, con la esperanza de un nuevo día se apresuro para tomar un baño, como ya sabia por Draco que los Slytherins nunca se levantaban temprano se dispuso a relajarse, y estaba teniendo éxito hasta que los gritos de su rubia amiga la alertaron.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasa Cissy? — La voz de Hermione se escuchaba cansada, pero peligrosa.

— Oops — Dijo sonrojada, mientras que con una mano se tocaba la cabeza — Pues, me asusté porque no estabas, pensé que Bellatrix te había hecho algo.

— No, es que tu sabes — Comenzó Hermione a explicarle — Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, y decidí tomar un baño.

Entre risas, Hermione y Narcissa se pusieron sus túnicas para empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

Severus Snape había escuchado los gritos de su amiga y se preocupó, Narcissa Black si de algo era conocida era de ser una chica reservada, y estar gritando como una Banshee no era algo común en ella.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Escucho gritar, esa chica nueva, cuando escucho su nombre se llenó de prejuicios, una Dumbledore McGonagall, grande fue su sorpresa al verla en Slytherin, aunque le molestó que se sentase inmediatamente en la mesa Gryffindor, claro sus hermanas están ahí pero ella era una Sly ahora.

Risas se escuchaban en la pieza de las chicas, por lo visto Narcissa había exagerado la desaparición de la castaña y Severus se encontró riendo burlescamente.

Minutos mas tardes el olor a fresas inundó la sala común de Slytherin, Severus Snape, que se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientra esperaba a su amiga y a Hermione levantó la vista y las vio salir relucientes.

— Dumbledore — Dijo y Hermione le sonrió — Deberías hacer algo con ese cabello — Se burló Snape, Narcissa soltó una risotada, su amiga ya había ganado la aprobación de Severus.

— Claro Snape — Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa — Tú deberías hacer algo con esa nariz.

Snape levantó una ceja y Narcissa explotó en risas.

— No te rías mucho Cissy — Dijo Snape y miró a Hermione a los ojos

— Mira que tu cabello hace que seas igual a Malfoy — Cuando Hermione terminó de decir eso fue el turno de Snape de reír. Definitivamente le agradaba la chica nueva.

Entre risas se encaminaron al gran comedor, Narcissa prometió a Hermione sentarse con ella en la clase de pociones, ante esta promesa se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Snape, ella siempre se sentaba con él.

Mientras Hermione y Narcissa se 'peleaban' el lugar al lado de Severus en la clase de pociones, la puerta del gran comedor se abrió bruscamente. Por ésta entraron Ginny, Luna y Harry, los tres sonrojados y agitados, se veía que habían estado corriendo. Harry le sonrió y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido por Ginny. Luna en cambio se acercó a ella y se presentó a sus nuevos amigos.

— Buenos días — Dijo, mientras observaba a Severus Snape — Soy Luna Dumbledore.

— Narcissa Black — Respondió con una sonrisa la otra rubia mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla

— Un gusto, ¿Narcissa? — Dijo, dudando en como nombrar a quien fue como su madre por tres meses.

— Claro, dime Narcissa

La rubia se dio vuelta a mirar a su amigo y lo vio con la vista fija en una pelirroja de ojos verdes que venía entrando. Esa estúpida de Evans, pensó. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara al observar a la rubia hermana de su amiga mirar fijamente a Severus. Le hizo una seña a Hermione apuntando a los dos y ella sonrió. La sonrisa de Narcissa se hizo aún más grande, con Hermione de su lado no iba a ser tan difícil hacer que se enamoraran sus amigos.

— Severus — Interrumpió sus pensamientos Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia — ¿No saludarás a mi hermanita? — Preguntó inocentemente.

Narcissa ahogó una risa con su mano, cuando su audaz nueva mejor amiga "'_Única amiga' _Le recordó su mente". Preguntó a Severus porque no saludaba a Luna, esta se sonrojó y al ver su sonrojo el cuerpo de Severus reaccionó de la misma manera.

— Señorita Dumbledore — Respondió Snape, tomando la mano de Luna y depositando un casto beso en ella — Un placer, Severus Snape.

— Luna Love - Digo, Dumbledore

Hermione casi se atraganta al escuchar el apellido que diría su amiga, pero para su suerte nadie estaba prestando atención. Narcissa observaba con una sonrisa a la parejita saludarse y Snape por su lado estaba mirando fijamente a Luna, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía hacia una pelirroja de ojos verdes, que por su parte observaba a un castaño de ojos café jugar con su snitch dorada.

Los ojos de la rubia se entristecieron al ver a su mejor amigo mirar profundamente a la sangre sucia de Evans, esa pelirroja que solo juega con los sentimientos de su amigo. Ella había estado dispuesta a aceptarla luego de conocer las intenciones de Severus para con ella, pero como la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor decidió dejar de hablarlo, sólo por andar coqueteando con el traidor de la sangre Potter y el imbécil de su primo.

Hermione observaba divertida a sus amigos, por un lado Narcissa tenía una mirada capaz de atormentar al mismísimo Voldemort, Luna mantenía su mirada soñadora aunque intensa, sus ojos viajaban desde ella hasta el profesor Snape, y este miraba con cara de enamorado a la mamá de Harry.

— Pobre Evans — Susurró Hermione en el oído de Narcissa — Si la miraras un poco mas, esa chica ya estaría muerta.

— No me agrada — Fue la única respuesta que dio la rubia.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ahí entró Bellatrix Black con una mueca de suficiencia, tras de ella venía caminando Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy, este último con una mueca burlesca en su cara, su mirada se posó en Narcissa por un segundo y le sonrió con burla, mientras apuraba su paso y posaba su mano en la cadera de su hermana, los ojos de la rubia se entristecieron imperceptiblemente y sonrió con melancolía, Hermione se propuso conseguirle a su amiga otro chico, si bien estaba comprometida con Lucius Malfoy, podían anular su compromiso.

— La borrarían del árbol — Respondió Severus Snape, como si escuchase los pensamientos de la castaña.

— Maldito legeremante — Fue lo único que ésta respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Snape se hiciese mas grande todavía.

El maldito árbol genealógico, fue lo que pensó Hermione.

'_Pero ese es un riesgo que ella estaría dispuesta a correr' _Escuchó Severus Snape en su mente. Esa chica cada vez lo sorprendía más. Ahora le hablaba en su mente.

'_Y ¿A quién propones? Narcissa está obligada a casarse con Malfoy, lo quiera o no' _Respondió Snape.

'_Pero puede seguir con el ejemplo de su hermana Andrómeda casarse con alguien que ella quiera y que la respete' _Mientras le decía eso miraba a Lucius Malfoy coquetear descaradamente con ella. '_No vale la pena'._

La conversación fue interrumpida por una melódica risa proveniente de la boca de James Potter. Ambos se voltearon a ver a Lilly Evans con su cara sonrojada de la mano del merodeador, mientras este reía de felicidad, por lo visto James logró que la pelirroja aceptase una cita.

Narcissa observó fijamente a su amigo endurecer su rostro, mas le sorprendió la cara de tristeza de la rubia hermana de su amiga. Por lo visto ella sabía más de lo que sabían. ¡Cómo detestaba a esa Evans! No sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo. Severus hubiese dado su vida por protegerla, pero no, ella prefería al imbécil de Potter.

Las risotadas se hicieron aún mas abundantes cuando entró Sirius Black con Peter Petrigrew y Remus Lupín, a Black le pareció gracioso que su amigo por fin hubiese conseguido una cita con la pelirroja de ojos verdes, mientras felicitaba a James, vio por el rabillo del ojo, a Severus Snape con cara de tristeza mirando a Lilly.

— ¿Qué pasa Snivellus? — Preguntó, haciendo que los merodeadores mas Harry y Ginny rieses — ¿Triste por qué la pelirroja está con Conris?

La cara de Hermione se puso roja de la ira, miró discretamente y vio a Luna tomar el brazo de Severus, Narcissa por su parte tenía su varita entre sus dedos, apunto de atacar.

— Madura Black — Siseó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos.

— No te hablo a ti, serpiente — Fue la respuesta de él moreno de ojos grises.

— Oh — Imitó la voz de Bellatrix, cuando esta se burló de Harry en el ministerio de magia — ¿Él pobre Black no puede inventar otro insulto?. ¡Desaparece! Y no molestes a mis amigos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus amigos que ya estaban tomando desayuno, iba feliz, había dejado al tarado de Black totalmente callado. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de…

— ¡PROTEGO! — Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y se sintió caer al suelo. Por lo visto el cobarde de Sirius había tirado una maldición cuando ella le dio la espalda.

Volteó a ver a su salvadora, no era otra que Narcissa, sus ojos irradiaban odio a su propia familia. Tenía su varita en alto apuntando a la cara de Sirius.

— ¡Que cobarde Black! — Molestó Hermione — Atacando a las señoritas por la espalda.

— Yo no veo ninguna — Contestó y se fue a su mesa, donde se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Harry y Ginny.

— Sirius — Preguntó Ginny justo cuando este tocó la mesa — ¿Por qué eres así con Hermione? Ella no…

— Ella es una serpiente, y las serpientes terminan todas siendo mortífagos y ocupando la palabra con S… — Interrumpió Sirius a Ginny — Lilly era amiga de Snivellus, pregúntale como pago él su amistad.

La mirada de Lilly se endureció, ella había sido amiga de Severus por mas de seis años, y él le dijo esa palabra. Todavía recuerda como paso.

— No necesito tu ayuda Sangre sucia — Aún le duele, pero ya no importa. Ella ahora está con James, y él prometió cuidarla de todo ¿cierto?

En la mesa de Slytherin las cosas eran algo diferentes, la cara de la Black mas joven estaba roja, su primo, sangre de su sangre había intentado herir a su amiga, ¡La hija de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall!, Narcissa tenía que admitir, estaba un poco preocupada por su 'primito'.

— No diré nada Cissy — Dijo seriamente Hermione.

— Tampoco yo — Acotó Luna, mirando fijamente a Severus Snape.

Un suspiro aliviado salió de la bella rubia mientras reía suavemente. Su mirada se endureció nuevamente al ver a su hermana coquetear descaradamente con su 'futuro esposo' ¿Acaso Bella no tiene moral? Se preguntó a si misma. La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente cuando puso su mano derecha en el bien formado trasero de Malfoy.

El brazo de Severus se posó en sus hombros y la saco de sus pensamientos, vio con una sonrisa mal disimulada como tenía su otra mano en el brazo de Luna Dumbledore, y ésta sonreía como condenada. Arqueó una ceja a Hermione y ambas detuvieron el paso. Severus se volteó para esperarlas pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le enviaba la castaña decidió seguir su camino, aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, esa rubia de fuertes y soñadores ojos azules le hacia sentir bien. Como en casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capítulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

Gracias a 

_:_ Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo, espero sigas disfrutando de los otros.  
_Anita:_ No Comments.  
_Hilary Potter:_ Muchas gracias por comentar. Y perdón por mis errores de ortogría y redacción. Espero sigas leyendo y comentando.  
_Pabaji: _Gracias por postear un comentario en mi historia. Espero sigas disfrutando de esta.  
_Elsy: _Pues, muchas gracias por comentar, espero te agrade este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de escribirme algo.  
_Nortia:_Muchas gracias por las correcciones, en realidad tengo un poco de problemas con los nombres en español, sobretodo si llevan tíldes. Gracias por comentar. Espero te guste el capítulo.  
_Pineapple.X: _Eliza gracias por comentar. ¡Muchas gracias por revisarme la redacción de cultura! Me salvaste la nota.  
_paddyale:_ Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero te guste el capítulo.

Por sus comentarios. y perdón por la tardanza.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Muchos Saludos.

Have' nice day.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**  
**¿Por qué eres así Sirius?**

Era temprano en la mañana, los recuerdos de los días pasados llegaron a la cabeza de Ginny, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

La llegada a Hogwarts, el haber sido adoptadas por dos grandes magos, pero lo que mas pesaba en su cabeza y corazón, había sido volver a ver a su amado Harry. Al verlo luchar contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos. Su mundo dejó de girar al ver al Lord de pie con una sonrisa de suficiencia… Harry estaba muerto, pero el haberlo encontrado en ese tiempo fue un golpe de energía 'Como tomar un poco de suerte líquida' Pensó Ginny.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al escuchar los gritos de la sala común. ¿Cómo demonios nació Harry, si sus padres lo único que hacen es pelear y gritarse?

— Espantaran a los Nargles — Escuchó la dulce voz de Luna reprochándoles sus gritos a los futuros Potter.

— ¿Los Nargles? — Se burló Sirius Black. ¡Por Merlín! Era tan distinto en su tiempo, ahora era solo un chico arrogante. Pensó Ginny.

* * *

Harry James Potter Evans, escuchaba nuevamente a sus padres discutir

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO POTTER? — Escuchó a su madre gritar. 'Como grita esa mujer' Rió en su mente

— Chicos, por favor — El silencio reinó en la sala común por unos minutos, por lo visto escuchar a Luna les sirvió — Espantaran a los Nargles — 'Mi pequeña amiga y sus creencias' Pensó.

Al escuchar la voz de su padrino, dispuesto a burlarse de Luna, decidió bajar.

— Grandes mentes piensan igual — Escuchó Harry que le susurraban al oído. Por lo visto Ginny al escuchar los gritos en la sala común decidió bajar y ayudar a calmar los ánimos.

Mientras Harry hablaba con su padrino, Ginny y Luna los miraban fijamente, hasta que…

— Chicos, recuerden que hay clases de Pociones con los Slytherin hoy — Dijo Harry al ver que Sirius se acostaba en uno de los sillones a dormir — No lleguen tarde.

— Harry — Se burló Ginny acariciando su cicatriz — Ya te pareces a Hermione.

Hermione.

Lo ultimo que se vio en la sala común fue el reflejo de las dos hermanas y de Harry, por lo visto habían olvidado a la chica castaña.

— Espérame Harry — Jadeó Ginny — Vamos Luna, Hermione esta sola.

Luna observó como Harry hacia una pausa y tomaba a Ginny de la mano para llevársela al gran comedor. 'Ya me quede sola' Pensó Luna 'Iré a buscar a Hermione'.

Casi estalla en risas al entrar al comedor, la cara de Ginny y Harry era un poema. Estaban con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo mirando como Hermione y Narcissa se peleaban por el profesor Snape.

A los segundos mas tarde, apareció Sirius, esto huele a problemas, se dijo Ginny. Por lo que había averiguado por James, Sirius era un chico especial, el gustaba de Hermione, y la odiaba a ella por eso. Él, el gran Sirius Black, no podía estar 'enamorado' de una sucia serpiente.

Risas alegres salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor, mas sobre todo de los labios de Harry al escuchar a su padre celebrar porque Lily decidió salir con él.

— No te arrepentirás, mi pelirroja — Susurró James al oído de Lily

— Más te vale, Pott- James — Los ojos de James brillaron al escuchar a la pelirroja de sus sueños llamarlo por su nombre.

Ginny desvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos tristes de su antiguo profesor de pociones, 'por lo visto el grasiento estaba enamorado de la mamá de mi Harry' Pensó Ginny con una mueca graciosa en su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa Snivellus? — Se escuchó por los corredores de Hogwarts gritar a Sirius Black, provocando las risas de los merodeadores restantes y de Harry y Ginny — ¿Triste por qué la pelirroja está con mi amigo Cornamenta?

Ginny rió al escuchar el nombre que Sirius le había dado al murciélago de las mazmorras y golpeó con un codo a Harry para que se voltease a ver la cara de tristeza de Snape.

La pareja de enamorados se volteó, esperando ver lágrimas en los ojos de Snape, o algún síntoma que demostrase que él era humano. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Hermione, varita en mano caminando hacia Sirius Black.

— Madura Black — Siseó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, con su varita apretada entre sus dedos. Ginny se quedó de piedra, no todos sabían que Hermione había desarrollado un pequeño enamoramiento de Sirius en su quinto año, por eso le dolían tanto sus insultos.

_

* * *

— Gin — Susurró Hermione, moviendo a su pelirroja amiga — ¡Pasó Ginny! ¡Pasó!_

_Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron violentamente_

_— ¿Pasó, pasó? — Preguntó con los ojos somnolientos _

_Un gritillo emocionado se escuchó salir de la recamara de las chicas en Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black reprimió una risotada al escuchar a Hermione Granger contar ilusionada a su amiga como le dio su primer beso a un hombre 20 años mayor que ella. Por lo visto, la castaña estaba enamorada de él. Sirius sonrió como hace 12 años no lo hacía. Canuto aún no perdía su toque._

* * *

— No te hablo a ti, serpiente — Fue la respuesta poco original que Sirius le dio a Mione.

— Oh — Hermione imitó la voz que Bellatrix usó contra Harry en el departamento de misterios. Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Ginny, por lo visto Ron tenía mucha razón. Hermione si que podía ser escalofriante cuando quería — ¿Él pobre Black no puede inventar otro insulto?. ¡Desaparece! Y no molestes a mis amigos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus amigos que ya estaban tomando desayuno, iba feliz, había dejado a Sirius Black totalmente callado.

Ginny observó a Sirius Black apuntar su varita a Hermione, ¡y por la espalda el muy cobarde! Estaba a punto de lanzarle un escudo protector a su amiga, o alguna maldición a Black, cuando escuchó la voz de Narcissa Black.

— ¡PROTEGO!

Hermione se volteó enfurecida y apuntó a Sirius con su dedo — ¡Que cobarde eres Black! Atacando a las señoritas por la espalda.

— Yo no veo ninguna señorita aquí. Serpiente — Contestó Sirius y se fue a sentar con sus amigos. Donde se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Harry y Ginny.

— Sirius — Preguntó Ginny justo cuando este tocó la mesa — ¿Por qué eres así con Hermione? Ella no…

— Ella es una serpiente, y las serpientes terminan todas siendo mortífagos y ocupando la palabra con S… — Interrumpió Sirius a Ginny.

Ginny miró a su amiga que estaba cerca de ellos escuchando la conversación y sintió como una mano de hierro apretaba su corazón, los ojos de Hermione estaban tristes y una lágrima amenazaba con salir. Todo se le aclaró 'Hermione estaba enamorada de Sirius Black'

Harry observó como su mejor amiga se retiraba del brazo de Narcissa Black, entre bromas y risas. Una sonrisa triste te formó en su cara, recordó una conversación de ella con su padrino en Grimmauld Place.  


* * *

  
_— Sirius — Susurró Hermione mientras el animago le acariciaba la espalda — Esto está mal, tu eres el padrino de Harry… yo. _

_Sirius cayó sus dudas con una beso — A mi me gustas Hermione._

_— A mi también, no sabes cuanto._

_Antes de seguir escuchando, Harry salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, por lo visto ya tenía con que sobornar a Hermione para que esta le hiciese la tarea de Pociones por todo el año._

* * *

Los chicos se fueron a sus clases, Harry tenía Herbología con los Hufflepuff, y Hermione Aritmancia con los Ravenclaw.  


* * *

**TIME JUMP**  


* * *

  
Era de noche, cuando Harry despertó sudando con su mano derecha apretando su cicatriz, en sueños entró a la mente de Voldemort, tenía qua hablar con las chicas.

— EXPECTRO PATRONUM — Susurró — Dile a Hermione, Luna y Ginny que las espero en la sala de los menesteres en 15 minutos.

El ciervo desapareció y él se puso de pie. Se acercó a la cama de James

— James — Susurró — James.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos y le entregó la capa a su hermano — Cuídate, que no te encuentre Filch, que Ginny no sepa a donde ni con quien vas — Murmuró y continuó durmiendo.

Alrededor de 10 minutos mas tarde, una somnolienta Hermione apareció en la sala de los menesteres.

— Harry — Saludó — Luna, Ginny

Harry le sonrió a su amiga y le hizo una seña para que se sentase a su lado.  
Las cuatro chicas sentadas cerca de Harry le dieron una mirada interrogante, su amigo las había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana sin ninguna explicación.

— Explícate, Harry — Ordenó Hermione — Tu maldito ciervo, me dio con los cuernos hasta que desperté. Ahora escúpelo.

Harry le dio una sonrisa conciliadora y comenzó a contar lo que había visto en la mente de Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado, acariciando a su serpiente mientras esperaba que sus mortífagos apareciesen. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Abraxas Malfoy, con su porte aristocratico y cabello rubio intimidante.

El lord se burló un poco y se acercó a él.

— Abraxas — Dijo, mirando al mortífago a los ojos — ¿Ya encontraste a la mujer? — Preguntó.

Los planes del Lord eran simples, buscar a una mujer, tener su heredero y asesinar a la mujer. Los requisitos eran; Ser sangre pura, bella y poderosa.

Las caras de las chicas demostraban asco, la imagen de Lord Voldemort reproduciéndose con una mujer, concibiendo a un hijo era escalofriante.

— Harry — Hermione fue la primera en hablar — ¿Planeas decírselo al Director Dumbledore?

La única respuesta que dio Harry fue un encogimiento de hombros, en realidad él tenía en mente comentarle al que fue su mentor por casi seis años su relación con Voldemort, pero el miedo a ser juzgado pudo mas con él.


	7. Nuevas amistades

Ésta es mi primera historia en Español, espero les agrade y si tienen alguna queja con respecto a la ortografía o redacción me la digan. Si no me funciona peligro la (subject) clase.

Perdón si es muy extensa, pero no acostumbro a escribir capítulos mas cortos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo publico por amor a la literatura. Todos los derechos a J.K. y a Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** OOC - Algunas parejas fuera de Cannon. (James Potter/ Lilly Evans - Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley - Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black - Luna Lovegood/ Severus Snape - Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort). Puede que algunos capítulos contengan violencia. Indicios de Lemon.

Gracias a

_Pineapple.X: _Thank a lot! I've been having lots of problems with the damn story plot. I think not everyone is gonna like it. Liz, gracias por leer, ayudarme y comentar la historia. ¡Buenas vacaciones!

_Lovely' Hummingbird:_Thanks! Muchas gracias por comentar... ¡Y por los alagos! siempre sirven. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Muchos saludos.

_Nortia:_Muchas gracias. ¡Pensé que sería interesante una relación entre Sirius y Hermione en el 'pasado/futuro' you know what I mean xD. Pues, con respecto a lo de defender a Hermione, no lo creo mucho. Ron, Harry y Ginny al igual que Sirius y James Potter, son extremadamente prejuiciosos con respecto a la gente de la casa de las serpientes, el la orden del fénix se muestra esto. El no confiaba en Severus solo por el hecho que el fuese de Slytherin. Y Harry con sus secuases tampoco. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar! Espero sigas disfrutando del fic.

_Pabaji:_Gracias por comentar, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

_saris305: _¡Muchas gracias por comentar! saludos

Por sus comentarios. y perdón por la tardanza.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Muchos Saludos.

Have' nice day.

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

**Nuevas amistades**

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana del día sábado, Narcissa Black miró a su compañera de habitación dormir, Hermione había estado intentando enseñarle a hacer un patronus toda la noche, una sonrisa cansada salió de los labios de Narcissa, ya se acercaban las pruebas finales y ella estaba exhausta, y aún ¡No sabía como realizar el bendito patronus!

Lentamente se puso de pie, se acercó al cuarto de baño y tomó un largo baño. A la media hora después, salió vestida con una falda blanca y una polera amarilla, soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la cara que tendrían sus compañeros de Slytherin al verla usar la ropa Muggle de Hermione, antes de salir de la sala común dejó una nota a su compañera de habitación.

_Mione, amiga de mi alma:_

_He notado que tus dotes de maestra no son los mejores - _Broma castaña, eres lo máximo, yo soy la que no entiende _- por lo que he decidido ir a la biblioteca - _No amiga, no estás loca, iré a la biblioteca _- Si aún me quieres enseñar, ahí estaré tras de una montaña de libros en la parte de defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_Te adora tu querida y mejor amiga - sí… lo soy - Cissy._

La rubia salió lentamente de la habitación, tal y como se lo dijo Hermione, estaba todo vacío, los Slytherin no acostumbran a levantarse temprano, menos un día sábado. Caminó lentamente por la sala común, una mueca de maldad apareció en su cara al ver la lechuza de su madre en la sala común. Caminó por alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que llegó a la biblioteca. Tal y como sospechaba, no había nadie ahí.

— Patronus — Susurró mientras pasaba sus manos por los libros de la biblioteca — Patronus, patronus ¡Aquí está!

Un _¡Silencio_! Pronunciado por Madame Pince la hizo callar, tomar los libros y sentarse en la mesa mas alejada de ruido.

La rubia estaba concentrada leyendo su libro hasta que unas risas silenciosas la hicieron levantar la vista para encontrarse con los estúpidos amigos de su primo; el cobarde de Pettigrew y el mestizo de Lupin. Un adorable sonrojo iluminó su cara al notar que Remus Lupin, la había notado mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

Remus Lupin despertó la mañana del sábado mas temprano de lo común, faltaban casi dos semanas para la luna llena y se sentía feliz, con vida. Recordó la promesa que había hecho a su amigo Peter y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Se dio un baño rápido y bajó a la sala común, en donde Peter estaba cabeceando esperándolo.

Remus se acercó lentamente a su amigo y le tocó el hombro. El pequeño rubio de ojos azul pálido dio un salto provocando las risas del licántropo.

— Vamos Pet — Murmuró Remus, ofreciéndole su mano al muchacho para que se pusiese de pie — Recuerda que aún no hemos estudiado para los EXTASIS.

Al escuchar el nombre de las pruebas, Peter, se puso de pie y se encaminó con su amigo a la biblioteca.

Gratamente caminaron por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, de todas maneras, era sábado ¿Quién se levanta temprano un sábado? Rápidamente llegaron a la biblioteca, ahí saludaron en suavemente a Madame Pince y comenzaron a buscar ese libro de transfiguraciones que necesitaban.

— Aquí está — Se escuchó en la biblioteca el murmullo del animago — Vamos a las mesas de atrás, allá de seguro nadie nos molestará.

Remus solo le sonrió a su amigo, Peter era un chico tímido, al que no todos se daban en tiempo de conocer, pero no sabían que el era leal y amable con todos, siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él, y no lo discriminaba por ser un hombre lobo.

Entre cavilaciones los dos amigos de dirigieron a las ultimas mesas de la biblioteca; una sorpresa se llevaron al ver a la menor de las Black sentada entre una montaña de libros sobre defensa, una sonrisa adornó la cara del castaño, esa era su mejor clase, tal vez podría ayudarla en algo… Tal vez.

— ¿Qué miras tanto Remus? — Preguntó Peter con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca en su cara, no era común ver al correcto y estudioso Remus Lupin con una sonrisa un tanto tonta en su cara.

Remus al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo volteó a verlo con un pequeño sonrojo, Peter miró tras del y encontró a Narcissa Black enfrascada en un libro.

— Ya veo — Murmuró — La chica Black, es linda.

Remus miró a Peter a los ojos, y su lobo interno soltó un gruñido, Narcissa era linda, pero solo él podía encontrarla linda.

Narcissa Black, observó como Remus Lupin se sonrojaba por algún comentario realizado por el imbécil amigo de Sirius, su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la del licántropo y se maldijo mentalmente, ella estaba en la biblioteca porque necesitaba estudiar, si hubiese querido estar mirando a hombres guapos mejor se iba a su sala común.

Suspirando, retomó su lectura.

'**Un patronus es el arma mas efectiva contra los dementores, estos son seres que se alimentan de….'**

— Bla bla bla — Resopló la rubia frustrada — ¿Cómo realizo el maldito hechizo? — Murmuró y lanzó su pergamino al piso.

Remus Lupin, observó fijamente como la hermosa chica murmuraba algo por lo bajo y frustrada lanzaba su pergamino al suelo, haciendo acopio de valor se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

Narcissa se volteó al sentir una caricia en su hombro izquierdo, tras ella estaba Remus Lupin, luciendo adorablemente nervioso, con su cabello desparramado y con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, el joven tenía cara de nervioso así que la rubia le sonrió, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Señorita Black? — Preguntó Remus, mirando fijamente a la rubia a los ojos — ¿Hay algo que le molesta?

Narcissa bajó la mirada sonrojada al sentir la mirada fija de Remus en sus ojos, la proximidad del muchacho de ojos dorados la tenía mas que nerviosa.

— Lo que sucede, Lupin — Comenzó a explicar Narcissa al sentir la mirada del licántropo fija en ella, esperando una respuesta — Es que ayer en la tarde, estaba con Hermione, no se si la conoces.

Narcissa se quedó en silencio y puso sus manos cerca de su cien, simulando pensar profundamente, luego de unos segundos miró a Remus a sus ojos y le dijo — ¡Claro que la conoces! Tú y tus amigos la han tratado como mierda de dragón — Narcissa tapó su boca con sus manos al notar que no estaba en presencia de sus amigos y que probablemente estaba hablando de mas. Remus ahogó una risa con su mano derecha y le hizo una seña con su mano, demostrando que no importaba y que continuaran con la conversación, Peter los miraba intrigado, por lo visto a Remus le interesaba mas esa chica rubia de lo que aparentaba.

— Pero, explícame — Pidió Remus, sus ojos fijos a los de la chica — ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

— Pues — Narcissa se sintió enrojecer aún mas — Estoy intentando hacer un patronus, Hermione intentó enseñarme pero no puedo.

Remus le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que su cara se viese igual que el cabello de los Weasley y le sonrió de vuelta.

— Si quieres — Susurró Remus — Yo puedo ayudarte, defensa se me da bastante bien.

La sonrisa de la menor de las Black se hizo aún mas grande y le asintió con la cabeza, con un movimiento de su varita, las cosas de Peter y las de Remus estaban en su mesa, le hizo señas a Peter con su mano para que se acercase a ellos y este tímidamente tomó asiento frente a ella.

* * *

Severus Snape despertó mas tarde de lo común, una mueca de burla se asomó en su cara cuando recordó como su Hermione intentaba enseñarle un patronus a su querida Narcissa, lentamente se levantó de su cama y se fue a dar un baño, alrededor de 15 minutos mas tarde salió casi listo a tomar desayuno.

Al salir de su habitación, puso nuevamente su cara de indiferencia, su ceño se frunció como de costumbre y su cara perdió todo tipo de expresión, a la salida de la habitación se encontró con Lucius Malfoy, su cara estaba roja y tenía marcas amorosas en su cuello, por lo visto el heredero de los Malfoy no paso una mala noche, Severus lo maldijo en su mente, ese desgraciado hacía sufrir a su Narcissa, aunque gracias a Hermione notó que la rubia no estaba enamorada de él, solo estaba apegada, no quería decepcionar a su familia, no quería ser como Andrómeda.

Entre pensamientos, no notó que llevaba mirando la silla por casi cinco minutos, sin sentarse. Una mano delicada y blanca le corrió la silla para que el se sentase, llevaba en su dedo un delicado anillo muggle de color verde pastel _'Lily' _le dijo su mente al recordar que hace unos dos años atrás él le había dado un anillo similar a la pelirroja, se volteó a ver a la persona que con tanta familiaridad le ayudaba a tomar asiento, con sus ojos esperanzados, por lo visto sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, su esperanza se cayó al suelo al encontrarse con unos ojos azules como el cielo mirándolo soñadoramente, una sonrisa tranquila e inocente alumbraba la cara de Luna Dumbledore, la chica al ver a su querido profesor de pociones de pie observando la silla como si fuese lo mas maravilloso del mundo, sintió que él necesitaba compañía y se acercó a él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios lo recibió, al notar que sus ojos esperanzados dejaban de brillar para convertirse en dos témpanos de hielo se entristeció, por lo visto no era ella lo que su profesor deseaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Snape bruscamente, no era que no le agradase la chica, al contrario, con ella se sentía bien, era como la mezcla perfecta entre lo que le gusta en una mujer y lo que no, ella no era perfecta, y eso hacía que el se sintiese mas que atraído por ella.

Luna lo observó con dolor mal disimulado en sus ojos — Solo quería decirte que… Olvídalo, ahí viene Ginny y Harry iré a sentarme con ellos, no lo molesto más Señor Snape — Dijo mientras apuntaba a sus amigos y se alejaba de él.

Snape lanzó su cuchara al suelo violentamente provocando que los pocos Slytherin en el comedor lo mirasen extraño, no era común que Severus Snape mostrase sus emociones, Snape por su parte estaba molesto consigo mismo, su temperamento estaba alejando a otra chica importante en su vida, siguió a Luna con la mirada, la chica iba caminando con paso seguro, demostrando que sus palabras no le molestaban, pero él vio como sus ojos pasaban de brillar de alegría a brillar por lágrimas reprimidas.

* * *

Hermione Granger despertó sintiendo frío en su cabeza, levantó lentamente su cabeza de la almohada y notó que efectivamente la puerta de su habitación estaba completamente abierta, lo que mas le perturbó, fue ver a Lucius Malfoy mirándola fijamente, Hermione hizo acopio de valor, le sonrío, se puso de pie y cerró delicadamente la puerta, maldiciendo a Narcissa en su cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos de meditación, encontró un papel doblado cerca de la cama de su amiga, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos producto a la risa que le provocaba esa nota, Cissy tenía razón ella si que era una alumna con problemas de aprendizaje.

* * *

— _¿Pero cómo diablos era? — Gruñó Narcissa molesta, su amiga llevaba alrededor de tres horas enseñándole a hacer un patronus._

_Hermione la miró con comprensión en sus ojos, después de todo a Ronald Weasley se había demorado dos semanas en poder realizar el hechizo. Hermione cerró sus ojos y susurró — ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _

_Una nutria plateada revoloteó por la habitación, Narcissa observó a su amiga, esta tenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa un tanto tímida y coqueta sobresalía en su cara._

_Hermione viajó por sus recuerdos hasta llegar a ese día, el día en que ella y Sirius Black se dieron su primer beso._

_

* * *

_

_Eran las dos de la mañana de un frío domingo de Enero, Hermione Granger llevaba alrededor de tres horas sentada en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, su libro reposaba en su regazo en la misma página que había quedado el día anterior, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una lágrima traicionera recorría su mejilla. Todo era difícil, sus padres estaban a punto de divorciarse, no se hablaban, con suerte se miraban y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, estaba encerrada en esa casa viendo como todos se divertían. Otras lágrimas se unieron a la primera y Hermione no supo en que momento llegó él, pero sus manos secaron sus lágrimas._

— _¿Qué pasa, preciosa? — Preguntó Sirius Black con mirada preocupada._

— _Sirius — Susurró Hermione y se lanzó a sus brazos — Es tan difícil._

_Sirius la apretó contra si y le acarició la espalda hasta que dejó de llorar. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa tímida y le pidió perdón por lloriquear sobre él. La chica avergonzada estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando una mano afirmó su brazo y la acercó a él. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que ella acortó la distancia entre los dos, el beso fue tímido, de reconocimiento, de entrega y sobretodo de amor. _

_Luego de segundos, se soltaron, se sonrieron y se fueron cada uno a su habitación._

_

* * *

_

_Narcissa golpeó suavemente el brazo de su amiga y esta se sonrojó._

— _Poderoso recuerdo, ¿No, amiga? — Bromeó la rubia._

_Hermione se sonrojó y le contó sobre su recuerdo, obviando partes que podían comprometer su historia en el pasado. Narcissa la miraba en silencio, su amiga le estaba contando de un gran amor pasado, que ya no podía retomarse porque el estaba muerto. _

_Hermione le sonrió y ella la abrazó._

— _No te preocupes Mione, eres joven volverás a amar — La animó Narcissa mientras intentaba hacerla pernsar en algo feliz._

— _No — Susurró Hermione más para si misma que para Narcissa — Yo creo en el amor eterno, en el amor que supera las barreras de tiempo y espacio, en que el amor verdadero no se olvida ni se cambia._

_Narcissa solo le sonrió y deseó con todo su corazón que ese amor verdadero de su amiga volviese de donde estuviese y la amase tanto como ella lo hacía con él._

* * *

Hermione Granger soltó una risa un tanto vacía al recordar su tarde anterior, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación camino a la biblioteca, los recuerdos de su pasado con Sirius la dejaron sin hambre y con un dolor extremo en el pecho.

Para Hermione era hilarante el hecho de que una persona pudiese provocarle tantas emociones diferentes en menos de un minuto, pensar en el Sirius del pasado, en su Sirius, sólo le traía momentos placenteros, tardes abrazados en la biblioteca, chocolate caliente bajo el árbol de navidad… ¡En fin, buenos recuerdos! Sin embargo, pensar en el Sirius de este tiempo le provocaba tristeza y a veces hasta odio. Era increíble como alguien pudiese amar y odiar a alguien a la misma vez.

Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por la estampa que la recibió en la biblioteca, detrás de una montaña de libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no sólo estaba Narcissa, sino que también Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y por lo visto no estaban nada incómodos.

Hermione lentamente se acercó a su amiga y le susurró en su oído — ¿Interrumpo algo, Señorita Black? — Provocando que la rubia tirase al suelo sus pergaminos.

Peter observó todo en silencio, no podía negar que estar compartiendo mesa con Narcissa Black y Hermione Dumbledore, le intimidaba, no solo porque ambas fueses dos chicas bastante bellas, sino porque ambas eran Slytherin, y como decía su amigo Sirius _'Todas las serpientes son o terminan siendo mortífagos'_.

Narcissa volteó para regalarle a su amiga una sonrisa — Por lo visto encontraste mi nota — Comentó la rubia.

Hermione solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Peter sonriéndole levemente, es su mente resonaron las palabras sabias que había escuchado una vez salir de la boca de su madre _'Nadie nace malvado , tesoro' _Gracias a esas palabras, decidió darle una oportunidad al chico, quería diferenciarse de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, ella no juzgaría a nadie sin conocer.

Llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos y ni para Hermione ni para Peter pasaron desapercibidas las miradas y los sonrojos de Remus y Narcissa. La castaña le sonrió a Peter y le cerró un ojo.

— Hay Peter, ¡Qué no te puedas concentrar!

Peter escondió una sonrisa e intentó poner cara de tristeza — Es que no me puedo concentrar con mucha gente a mi lado.

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa se cayó cuando vio a Remus ponerse de pie.

— Lupin — Habló Hermione — Te propongo algo — Remus le indicó con la mano que estaba poniendo atención — Tu trabajas con Narcissa, ¡Yo me aburrí de explicarle! Y yo con Peter.

Ante esto Narcissa abrió la boca para protestar pero una sola mirada de su amiga la hicieron cerrarla. Hermione levantó la vista y encontró a Remus sonrojado al lado de su rubia amiga.

Peter condujo a la chica a otra mesa y desde ahí vigilaron a sus amigos.

Narcissa Black, hirvió en odio al escuchar a su amiga admitir que ella era una cabeza dura, ¿Qué pensará Remus?. ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Remus? ¿Desde cuando llamo a Lupin por su nombre?… que bello se ve cuando…

Cissy negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su nuevo 'tutor' en patronus explicarle. Remus por su parte estaba maravillado con la rubia, todo en ella le atraía, pero no solo él se sentía maravillado con la chica, su lobo estaba maravillado. Ella olía a fresas, y chocolate. Sí, Moony estaba fascinado con el aroma de Narcissa.

Remus levantó la vista al percatarse de una mirada en su cabeza. Sus labios no pudieron evitar una sonrisa, Narcissa Black, una de las Slytherin mas bellas del colegio, estaba sonrojada mirándolo mientras él escribía en su pergamino. El licántropo le dio una sonrisa conciliadora y se acercó a ella.

— Dime Black

— Narcissa — Lo interrumpió la chica — Dime Narcissa.

Remus sólo le sonrió y prosiguió a explicarle.

— Entonces, Narcissa — Una sonrisa capaz de iluminar toda la biblioteca salió de los labios de la chica — ¿Qué es lo que no sabes hacer?

El sonrojo de la rubia se hizo aun mas grande, no quería admitir que no entendía nada. Remus pensaría que ella era una tonta descerebrada como las otras chicas de Slytherin. El chico de ojos dorados sólo le sonrió y tomó el libro. Con voz suave y melódica comenzó a leer.

'_**Un patronus, es el arma mas poderosa contra los dementores, estos son seres oscuros que se alimentan de tus momentos felices. El hechizo se llama EXPERCTO PATRONUM el cual creará una barrera entre el mago y el Dementor. Esta barrera puede ser Amorfa o Corpórea lo que quiere decir que puede ser simplemente una "niebla blanca" o un animal propiamente dicho, o sea que posee forma.**_

_**Dependiendo el mago o bruja que conjure al patronus, dependerá la forma del mismo, no existen dos patronus iguales ya que no son las mismas personas la que los conjuran. Aunque llamar a este ente protector no es una tarea fácil. Uno se debe concentrar en el suceso o acontecimiento más feliz que le haya ocurrido, lo cual le dará al patronus mucha o poca fuerza'**_

Hermione miraba como su amiga escuchaba atentamente a Remus hablar. Narcissa tenía una sonrisa en su cara y cada vez que Lupin la miraba para asegurarse que ella estuviese prestándole atención se sonrojaba.

Remus se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la rubia para que hiciese lo mismo, Narcissa feliz aceptó la mano del Gryffindor y se puso a su lado, pero esos no eran los planes del castaño. Con sus manos aún entrelazadas, el chico se puso tras ella y le susurró.

— Piensa en el momento más feliz de tu vida.

Narcissa con sus ojos cerrados solo estaba concentrada en el olor a chocolate que Remus tenía. Todo en el la hacía desconcentrarse, por lo visto Hermione tendría que seguir con sus lecciones privadas. Con la varita en alto susurró el hechizo y una cría de lobo plateado comenzó a juguetear entre las piernas del licántropo.

Una risilla hizo que la rubia abriese sus ojos. Ante sus ojos un cachorro de lobo jugaba entre las piernas de su ¿Nuevo amigo?. Volteó la mirada para encontrarse a su amiga con una sonrisa torcida en su cara y su ceja derecha arqueada. Hermione observó con la boca abierta como su querida Cissy realizaba perfectamente el hechizo, concentrada entró en su mente.

* * *

_Remus se acercó al estante a tomar un libro de defensa que le estaba llamando la atención, su portada decía 'Cómo defenderse de la magia negra' y sin querer rozó la mano de Narcissa, que al mismo tiempo que Remus, se había puesto de pie a buscar un libro de criaturas mágicas._

_

* * *

_

Hermione salió de la mente de su amiga con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara. Si las cosas funcionaban como ella lo había planeado, Narcissa no estaría contrayendo nupcias con el heredero de los Malfoy al termino del año.

El reloj del castillo comenzó a dar las campanadas que anunciaban el medio día, Hermione y Peter, que ya habían terminado sus deberes - y ya sabían hacer su patronus - estaban listos para salir de la biblioteca. Ambos observaron como sus respectivos amigos se despedían.

Ambos chicos estaban de pie observándose fijamente, Lupin arqueó una ceja al ver el rostro de la chica tan sonrojado, mas aún no tuvo oportunidad alguna de preguntarle si se sentía bien o si quería que él la acompañase a la biblioteca.

— M-muchas gracias Lup- Remus — El corazón del licántropo comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, su nombre se escuchaba tan exquisito entre sus labios. Un estremecimiento de temor le recorrió el cuerpo al notar que lo que estaba sintiendo era uno de los procesos mas conocidos de los hombres lobos 'El buscar pareja'. Por lo visto su lobo encontró su mitad en Narcissa ¿Qué opinará ella?

La dulce voz de la Black menor interrumpió sus pensamientos — ¿Te veo mañana, Remus? — Y sin pensarlo dos veces apretujó su cuerpo contra el del. Dándole un fuerte e inocente abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos se soltaron y la chica tomó a su amiga de la mano.

— Creo que me gusta R. L. — Susurró Narcissa al oído de Hermione.

La castaña solo le sonrió a su amiga. De apoco estaban cambiando el futuro y eso la hacía feliz.


End file.
